Bottled Up Gods
by RiYuYami
Summary: Thinking his life means nothing; Yami hides his sadness in a bottle. When people start to worry, he starts to fight back with threats of death. Can anyone help him save himself? Prideshipping OOC RR COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Thinking his life means nothing; Yami hides his sadness in a bottle. When people start to worry, he starts to fight back with threats of death. Can anyone help him save himself?

Warning: Drugs (prescription, I never want Yami to touch the bad type) alcohol, cussing, smoking, attempted suicide, and violence. This goes for the whole story.

I own nothing but the plot and any OCs as well as any brands that you do not know about.

This story is yaoi so if you do not like, then kindly please read something else that you prefer. This is Prideshipping and Wishshipping as well.

On with the fic.

* * *

Bottled Up Gods

Chapter one: Its 2 AM

* * *

_To thine own self be true…_

* * *

If you looked at Yami Mouto from twenty feet away you would see him as a strange looking teenager with an odd, yet surprisingly well put together, sense of fashion.

If you looked at him from ten feet away, you would notice that he is short and thin with tan skin and crimson red eyes that hid behind golden bangs that had black hair tipped in crimson sticking up to high heaven in the back with gold running up thought it at certain points.

But if you stood a foot away from him, you would notice how sick he looked. His tan skin had a bit of a pale tint to it, he was thin to the point that he looked like he shouldn't be moving, and his crimson eyes were a bit sunken in with dark rings under them. The red color of them was slightly glazed from lack of decent sleep. His hands shook at a point that if you held them, you would start to shake as well.

And what is the cause of all this madness that was happening to the seventeen year old?

A dark night, silent screams, blood, and a broken child.

It was 2 AM.

* * *

"… And I said, yeah? You think I can't take ya? Well prepare to have that proven wrong! And then I punched his jaw and I think I broke it."

"Wow Jounouchi, so then what happened?"

"I woke up and fell out of bed."

The small group of high school students laughed to themselves as they walked down the road toward Domino High. The one telling the story was Katsuya Jounouchi, a punk with a soft heart for his friends and part of his family. The one who walked right next to him was his lover, Yugi Mouto. He was the twin brother of Yami Mouto and they looked a lot alike, except Yugi had purple eyes and the tips of his hair were as well. He was happy a lot, unlike his brother who was sad and quiet most of the time.

Behind the two were their friends Anzu Mizaki and Hiroto Honda, two friends that you could count on, except everyone thinks Anzu was a bitch at time. And the one trailing behind, having no point in even talking with any of them was Yami. He kept his hands in his pockets and walked by himself, listening to his _Crossfade_ CD.

Yugi looked back and frowned as he saw the tired look on his brother's face. "Hey Jou, do you think something is up with Yami?" Jou blinked and looked down to see worried violet eyes.

"Maybe he is just thinking Yugi, don't get yourself worked up."

"But I don't think he is getting enough sleep…"

"I wouldn't be getting any sleep if I was head of the student council, the art and drama committee, and the music club, as well as being the top in every one of his classed. You know he is working over time just to get everything in on time. Plus the big winter dance will be coming up soon and we all know how busy he's going to be planning that." Jou smiled as he looped an arm around Yugi's waist as they walk onto the school grounds.

Before Yugi could say anything a voice stopped him and caused Jou to get pissed.

"Eww, geek love in the general direction. Don't you boys know it's against the rules to show relationships on school grounds?"

"Kaiba… no one asked you to get in our business!" Jou barked.

Seto Kaiba was tall, with clean cut brown hair and the coldest blue-eyes you have ever seen, even colder then ice. His skin was pale but that was normal since he barely ever went out in the sun for too long since he was busy with school and his company. He glared down at the group as he walked by them, but something stopped him.

Kaiba looked at Yami, whose eyes widened for a second before turning to look down at the ground, doing his best not to show the small blush on his face. Kaiba shook his head and walked on, but when he looked at Yami he noticed something was not right with his rival.

* * *

"Now who can tell me what was the reason behind why people tried not to believe in the theory of evolution when it was first brought into view by Darwin?" Ms. Chen asked her science class. With a simple smile, she pointed to Yami.

Yami gulped and nodded before speaking. "The reason people didn't want to believe was because they had based their lives of the theory of Creationism brought on by the Christian Church which, at the time, was the main belief of most Europeans and Americans. But due to their being much proof, people began to accept, even the late pope of the Catholic Church agreed to Darwin's study."

The class was quiet as Yami could feel all eyes on him, God he really wished that he was somewhere else right now. Maybe during lunch break he could go and get a smoke…

"That's right Mr. Mouto, brilliant explanation." She smiled just as the bell rang. Yami let out a sigh of relief as he gathered his books, but stopped when he felt a hand brush his back, he turned to see Kaiba walking by with his hand moving back down to his side.

Soon it was lunch break and Yami walked up to the roof of the school, having permission to do so at any time since he was part of the student council. He walked up to the fence and leaned against it, taking out a pack of Lucky Strip brand cigarettes and placing one in his mouth. Yami then pulled out his black lighter with a wadjet eye on it out and lit the cancer stick.

He let out a breath of white smoke and sighed. He had only been doing this since the last few weeks of the previous school year. All thanks to his jerk of a friend Bakura. But he never told anyone about this since he didn't want to be lectured by his brother or scare him with what he had been doing.

"Ra… I'm giving my self a head ache…" Yami groaned and reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle and a bottle of prescription pain meds. He popped two into his mouth and took a drink of water, never noticing that someone else walked up on the roof.

But he turned his head slightly as he heard the gravel being moved on the roof and saw Kaiba walking up to him, stopping when he noticed the white stick in Yami's mouth.

"You smoke?" He asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Yami nodded and exhaled, pulling it out of his mouth.

"Yeah I do, and you better not tell anyone or I'll kill you with my bare hands rich-boy." He glared, only getting a smirk in return.

"Fine, I won't tell. Hey, could ya give me one?" Kaiba reached out his hand as he looked down at Yami, he reached into his pocket and handed one to Kaiba, who used his own silver lighter to light it.

"You smoke?" Yami asked in a mocking tone.

"Only when I'm stressed out, one of the morons at work blew up a computer and freaked out, calling me in second period while I was taking a test. I was fucking pissed and I had to finish my test just a few minutes ago. I came up here to just vent my anger. What are you doing up here anyway Yami?"

"I'm stressed, and its nothing for you to know about got it?" He growled. Kaiba flinched; he had obviously hit a nerve. He turned and looked out at the busy school yard. "You know, your dorky friends and brother are looking for you. I saw them asking people questions of where your current location was."

Yami only 'hmphed' as he took a long drag. "I don't want them looking for me." Kaiba blinked, normally Yami would get right up into his face and tell him that his friends were not dorks. Now it seemed like Yami didn't care.

"Are you okay Yami?"

"I'm fine and dandy like sour candy."

"I sense sarcasm."

"No shit Sherlock, how long did it take you to figure that out?" Yami looked up at him with a pissed look in his tired eyes.

"Jeez, I was just asking a simple question with a yes or no answer. What the fuck is with the attitude Yami? The school year has just started not too long ago and yet you are acting like its exam time. And don't give me that look you little asshole. Normally you are hanging out with a moron patrol and yet for the past few months you've been acting like you have nothing in life and are you getting any sleep? You look like shit!"

Yami blinked and turned to look at the glaring CEO. "Who the fuck gave you the right to get into my business?! And what's with the interrogation?" He barked at Kaiba, who grabbed his arm and pulled him to his face.

"Listen Mouto, everyone is worried about you. You work too much, you have bags under your eyes, you are almost to the point of collapsing, you're thin and not in a good way, you look like you take drugs, in fact you just look like your dead! Tell someone what's going on!"

Yami looked at him for a long moment before pulling away and turning from the CEO.

"Listen Kaiba, I'm fine. This is how I normally act; I have to do things for the school because that's my job. That's why I am not getting enough sleep. And why the hell would I take drugs? I think dead heads are the lowest form of society. And the reason I'm so thin is because I have a high metabolism, I'm guessing you have the same thing since you're so thin, and you're one to talk on lack of sleep. Your brother is a friend of my brother's and he told us that you barely get sleep at all."

Kaiba sighed. "Fine, I guess you have your reasons behind everything. But you still look sick; maybe you should see a doctor or at least tell someone." He tried placing his hand on Yami's shoulder, only for it to get batted away.

"Kaiba… please… don't tell Yugi or anyone what we talked about… I don't want Yugi to worry about me…" With that, Yami took his things and left, leaving behind a questioning Kaiba.

TBC

* * *

Please review this for me.

Okay, just so we are clear, I am against drug use and the drinking of alcohol. I only accept it in fanfiction because these are just characters in stories that we make up. The title is not about God Himself, but how we as humans think that we are superior over others due to our intelligence and strengths. But when we are depressed and feel like the world does not need us, we seem to place our God-like abilities in a bottle and leave it on a shelf.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the lovely reviews on chapter one

Thank you for the lovely reviews on chapter one.

I forgot to mention this, there is also rape in this story but not for a bit, but until then there will be flashbacks. This story is also AU, which means that the characters may have similar personalities from their normal selves, but I irked them a bit with depression, rage, and curiosity as well as anything else I can throw into the mix.

Everything from the first chapter goes for the whole story.

On with the fic!

--

Bottled Up Gods

Chapter two: I feel I'm Alone

--

"You little bitch! What took you so long to get here!?"

"Sorry, but I had to get my things that I left before coming here."

"Shut your trap you little shit! You know that you have to be here right after school! Come here!"

"OWW! Please, don't! I don't want to go the closet! Please no!"

"You're going and you're staying until I say otherwise, got it you little shit?!"

"Please! NO!"

--

Yami walked toward Domino High, he was in pain but he hid it will with years of practice. He tried to drown out all noise by playing My Chemical Romance's Black Parade on full volume, causing people to look at him and send him glares for interrupting them while they spoke. But what did he care? He didn't know them, and he didn't want to know them. He took a seat on a bench on the school grounds and tried so hard not to reach for his stress relievers in his pocket, but he saw Yugi coming up and refused to give in when his sweet brother was near by.

Yugi came up to him with a big smile. "Hey Yami, did you make him home okay?" Yami nodded and offered a smile, but that disappeared when eh saw the worried look on Yugi's face.

"What is it Aibou?" He asked softly but blinked when Yugi lightly touched the side of Yami's forehead.

"You have a bruise, how did you get this?" Yami bit his lip; he couldn't tell Yugi that he was his with a vodka bottle to knock him out.

"I hit my head on the nightstand this morning."

"But its swollen likes it's been there for hours."

"It was the middle of the night Yugi; it's the same as the morning. I turned over wrong and smacked my head. No big deal."

Yugi sighed and moved back. "Alright, but you know that if he's causing you problems you can stay with me and Grandpa longer."

"I would love to stay longer but thanks to the bloody court order, I'm stuck with him until he either dies, gives me to Gramps, or I turn eighteen." Yami sighed and stood up, heading toward his first class.

"Alright, just be careful Yami." Yugi spoke before he headed toward his. Yami smiled and gave him a thumbs up. But when Yugi was out of site, Yami frowned deeply and turned his music back on, the powerful voice of Gerard echoing through the empty halls.

--

A shrill of a cell phone interrupted the whole English lecture, as well as a few people's naps, and everyone turned to look at Kaiba who flipped opened his phone and barked into it. "What?! … Don't you fucking tell me that its screwed up! … When did this happen? You've got to be kidding me… again?! … Hang on…" Kaiba looked up and covered up the speaker of the phone and said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Mrs. Johnson, am I allowed to take this outside. I don't really want to interrupt the class."

Mrs. Johnson nodded. "Alright, but you will need to get these notes from someone later alright? We will be taking a test on them tomorrow." Kaiba nodded and stepped out, in which even with the door closed, you could still hear him yelling.

"For the love of all that is evil, for being the second most quiet kid in class he sure can talk." Bakura snickered, causing some of the other student to laugh as well and the teacher gave him a stern look.

"Bakura, please pay attention and don't give me that look."

After the little out burst in class, Kaiba returned to get his stuff after the bell rang. But he didn't notice Yami looking at him with narrowed eyes until he turned around. "Jeez Yami, trying to give me a heart attack?" He looked at him who only kept that dark look in his eyes.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that would be the high point of Jou's life he heard you had one. I'm just here to give you the notes. Don't comment on my writing or drawings in there or I'll slap you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy. I want this returned tomorrow morning, and it shall be placed on my desk. I don't need it to study; I've memorized everything in there okay? Just return it and don't ruin it alright?"

Kaiba just looked at him. "Okay… thanks?"

Yami turned sharply on his heal and headed for the door. "You're welcome." Kaiba tilted his head and placed the notebook in his bag.

Yami walked down the halls, his head pounding as he headed for the school yard. He took a seat under a weeping willow and pulled out his pills and his Diet Coke, taking those into his system. He really wished that he wasn't here, he had already snapped twice at two different teachers and then at Kaiba, even though he was nice enough to allow the CEO to use his notebook.

Sighing, Yami took out his CD player and turned the music up at its highest volume and listened to the song Dead! He closed his eyes, but frowned at the feeling that someone was looking down at him. "Kaiba, I swear to God…"

"I'm just here to return what you dropped on your way out of the classroom and you will go deaf if you listen to that so loudly. Jeez, I could here it twenty feet away."

Yami was about to yell at him when he blinked and looked at what Kaiba had in his hand. His pack of Lucky Strip. "Kaiba… how did you get those…?" He glared as Kaiba moved his hand out of Yami's reach.

"You ran out of the room and they fell out. You know, if I hadn't noticed them, then the teacher would have and you would get in trouble." Kaiba tossed them at the boy and he caught them.

"Thanks… you jackass…"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Alright, that the hell is wrong today?"

"nothings wrong."

"Yami, don't sell me an out house and tell me it's Buckingham Palace. I've seen the way you keep giving people dirty looks and your smart aleck comments in the classes we have. God you're acting like something you did is everyone's fault."

Yami jolted slightly and looked up with a very dark look in his word-out eyes. "Shut up!" He stood up and was about to smack Kaiba but the taller was fast and grabbed his wrist, causing Yami to wince in pain and made Kaiba raise an eyebrow. "Taking your anger out on those who want to help will get you nowhere kid…" Kaiba spoke softly but it still held a harsh tone.

Yami pulled away and was about to kick Kaiba but he jumped out of the way. "You're slow, weaker then you use to be. If you were your normal self, I'd be on the ground."

Yami looked at him. "Shit… just shut up and leave me alone Kaiba… I don't need your help, I'm fine!" He was about to turn around, but Kaiba took hold of his arm and pulled the sleeve back and to his surprise he saw scars and dark bruises. "What the hell…?" Yami pulled back his arm out of Kaiba's grasp and went back to his stuff and packed up.

"Kaiba… I have another thing for you to promise to never say to anyone especially my brother… do not tell him about what you saw on my arms…" Kaiba then turned his music back on and bit his lip to keep from crying in pain and self-hatred as he dashed off toward the building.

TBC

--

Poor Yami… his life hates him so much… and it's going to get worse! Oh, Kaiba yelling on the cell phone and leaving the class, I needed a reason for Yami to be pissed at him over something as simple as handing him his notes and to set up a bit of the plot for the next chapter. Yami got a trigger-ready temper in this.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

There will be spin-off characters in this chapter just because I think Yami would rather hang out with them then Yugi's gang of idiots. Also, I know next to nothing on GX since I don't care for that show so bear with me on how I make Judai (Jaden as he his know in English) and I have a pretty good idea on how to make Yusei and Jack (from 5D's) act in this since they seem just like Yami and Kaiba. Oh, and I'm making them a couple just to mess with Yami. XP

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh DM, GX, or 5D's so you can't say that I do since I don't. I Walk The Ceiling is a fictional band that my older sister owns. If you want to read about them or see the kick ass drawings she has, look her up on Deviant Art under the name Woundstitchings.

Everything from chapter one and chapter two stands for this whole story.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter three: Sick Inside And Out…**

* * *

Yami stormed off away from Kaiba after he saw the scars on his arms. He didn't stop walking until he was out of sight; once he was he slid down the side of the school and brought his knees up to his chest. "Stupid, stubborn jackass…" He growled.

"Who's stupid Yami?"

The boy blinked and turned to see one of the only people in the whole world that he could ever trust. "Hey Yusei." He smiled slightly. Yusei Fudo was one of the only kids in the whole school that was allowed a job, since he lived on his own, and he was Yami's childhood friend. He and Yami use to build things together before Yami's life became a shadow of its former self.

Yusei took a seat next to him on the ground. "Hey Spiky," He spoke to his friend, calling him by his odd nickname. "You know, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh, it's just Kaiba. He won't leave me alone for five seconds with out asking something. And now I think he's going to be bothering me A LOT more now that he's seen these." Yami pulled back his sleeve and Yusei blinked at the scars and bruises.

"Jeez Yami, looks like your old man went to town on you last night!"

"Yeah, he locked me up and when he let me out he squeezed my wrist to the point where he was almost going to break it. He slammed a vodka bottle on my head when I started screaming…"

"Yugi's going to find out soon, you can't keep hiding these behind stupid lies. He even called me up the other day to ask if I knew about you. I told him some bull shit and he believed me."

Yami looked at him before taking out a cancer and lighting it up. "Want one?" He offered.

"Nah, I don't want Jack complaining that I taste like smoke when we kiss." Yami made a sour face at the mention of Jack Atlas, Yusei's rich, blond lover. Those two would always find something to fight about and then make it up by kissing in the utility closets in the school or, when ever he was around, in front of Yami for shits and giggles.

Yusei noticed the look. "You're jealous." He smirked.

"Like hell I'm jealous of your blond bimbo of a boyfriend Crab-head."

"I told you never to call me that!"

"Crab-head! Crab-head! Yusei is a Crab-head!" Yami laughed, but a slight gasp stopped him when the two turned to see a small brunet looking at them.

"Yami! Are you smoking?!" He gasped.

"Judai, don't be a weenie, you know I smoke." Yami glared at the one called Judai. "And what are you doing here anyway; I thought you were going off to duel against Yugi today."

"I did, but your brother beat me."

"Of course! He was taught how to play by the best!" Yami kept a smug look on his face until Yusei slapped him on the back of the head.

"Careful, your ego is showing." Yusei pointed out, earning a laugh from Judai, which caused a verbal fight to break out.

* * *

Yami ran as fast as he could, trying to beat the rain before it started since this was an unpredicted rain storm. He reached his home and pulled out his key, once he was inside the rain started and he sighed in relief. He frowned at the sight of the living room. Food and trash was everywhere, including a few empty liquor bottles.

He shook his head and went to his room, locking it so he could have some peace before HE came home. Yami threw his backpack on the bed and placed his I Walk The Ceiling CD in. He turned up the volume and began work on his economics work, taking two pain meds, and taking sips from the Diet Pepsi Max that he got from the mini fridge he kept in his closet, a gift from Bakura as a slight joke to make fun of his height and cold demeanor.

As soon as Yami finished all of his homework, he heard the door open and he shut off his music and hid his soda under the bed, along with his pills. He waited until he heard the usual sounds and didn't unlock his door until he heard his name.

"YAMI! Get down here you little shit!"

Yami sighed and unlocked the door. He went down the stairs to see that someone was at the bottom. The man was tall, maybe three inches taller then Kaiba, with black hair, a large build, and piercing brown-eyes.

"Yes old man…?" Yami looked at him. But he didn't expect to be slapped.

"You little shit! Someone said that you gave some teachers some attitude today! You could have gotten in trouble and you know what I do to troublesome bitches like you!"

Yami winced at the pain of the words and of the hit he had received. "I'm-I'm sorry… I've just been stressed lately…"

"Then maybe I should have you removed from school them huh? Then maybe you won't be such a wimpy little cock sucker."

Yami's eye widened in fear. "Please don't! I'm sorry! I'll try not to be bitchy! Please!"

His father laughed. "How can you not be bitchy when you are a bitch?!" He then slapped Yami's face against and picked him up by his shirt collar. "Now, because you've been such a rude little ass, how about I straighten you out?"

Fear was written all over Yami's face as tears formed in his eyes.

* * *

A low groan escaped his lips as he looked around to find that he had fallen asleep at this desk. He sat up and fixed his hair before going down the stairs to the kitchen. Kaiba made himself some coffee and lit a cancer as he took a seat on a stool next to the counter. He looked at his backpack he just threw on the counter when he came home and opened it, pulling out Yami's notebook.

"Let's see what he wrote…" He flipped to the last page and looked over the well-written notes that described their lesson perfectly. Kaiba blinked at this and wrote everything down, normally Yami didn't seem to pay attention in class, but his grades were some of the highest in the whole school. Kaiba sighed, he felt bad for Yami. The rest of the day, Yami had avoided Kaiba as if he had leprosy or something. And when ever Kaiba would try to speak to him, Yami didn't look at him and chose to talk to his friend with the weird hair colors or read some book he had called A Clockwork Orange.

After writing down the notes, Kaiba was about to close the notebook when he noticed something on the inside cover for the back. He said he wasn't going to look, but a peek wouldn't hurt. He opened it to the back and was surprised by all the strange drawings Yami had on it in pen.

There was a small group of images that looked like Duel Monsters, then there was the alphabet in hieroglyphics, random drawings of Yugi and his friends along with Yami's very small group of associates. But most of the notebook's back was full of dark images of spirals, eyes, hands, and a few words from songs.

_This shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun_

_What I really meant to say is that I'm sorry for the way I am_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_Does anyone know where my baby's gone; I've just got to find her_

_Give me one good reason cause I'm begging and I'm pleading_

_I don't know how I got this way, but I know it's not alright so I'm breaking the habit tonight_

_This ain't a scene it's a good damn arm's race_

_There's a hole in God's roof_

_Can't keep from falling apart at the seams can't believe you're breaking my heart to pieces_

Kaiba was surprised by this, all these random lines from songs, what could they mean to Yami? He closed the book and sat there thinking, his coffee and cancer stick forgotten.

* * *

It had been a long day at school for Yami since his whole body hurt like hell. He had trouble concentrating and when ever someone asked about him, he would lie and say he was fine and was just a bit tired.

Right now, the red-eyed boy was in the student council room going over a few last minute things. The only people in the room were himself and Kaiba who was putting news clippings on the bulletin board.

Yami took a glance at Kaiba to see that he had his hands full and was not paying any attention to the boy, Yami took his pills out and was about to take two of them before his head started spinning and he collapsed, everything started going black and the fall shot a huge amount of pain through his very being.

Kaiba blinked when he heard something and turned, staring in shock as he saw Yami lying on the ground unconscious. "Shit!" The CEO exclaimed as he got down off a step stool and went over to Yami, lifting up his head and felt his forehead. But he pulled back his hand and looked at the boy. "Oh man, you have a fever…" He didn't know what to do, should he wake up Yami and send him home or should he take Yami to his own home.

But he suddenly felt movement and looked down to see Yami looked at him with dull eyes. "K-Kaiba…" He was stopped by a finger to his lips and he looked up into worried blue-eyes.

"Yami, I think you have a very high fever. You've been showing all the side effects to a cold today and I'm going to take you to your house and…"

"NO!" Yami tried to get away from him. "I'm not going home! I can't! He might be home!"

Kaiba blinked but pulled Yami close to him and ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down, which actually worked. "What do you mean Yami, why don't you want to go home?"

"I can't… I can't tell you… wait… what is today…?"

"It's Friday."

Yami was quiet for a second and didn't look up at Kaiba before he spoke. "Take me home, he won't be back until Monday. I can't stay there if I'm sick as you say I am… take me to your place…" What the hell did he just say?! Did he just say that he would go to Kaiba's place?! As long as it's away from his father then he is fine…

* * *

Kaiba pulled up to a small house with a yard full of weeds. "This is your place?" Kaiba asked, looking at Yami who glared at the house.

"I hate this place…"

Kaiba blinked and unlocked the doors. Yami got out, stumbling slightly, and let out a hiss in pain. Kaiba noticed this but didn't say anything as Yami unlocked the doors and looked around before ushering Kaiba in.

Kaiba grimaced at the sight in the living room. "You think that's bad, you should see the kitchen, but I would avoid that room as of the moment." Kaiba turned to see Yami looking at him.

He nodded slightly and followed Yami who went up the stairs but missed the last one and fell. "You okay?" Kaiba asked as he kneeled next to him. Yami bit his lip and rubbed his arm.

"I'm fine… I just missed the step." He got up and walked into a room. Kaiba looked around and saw that his was a fairly small room with a bed, a dresser, a night stand, and a large closet which was a walk-in with clothing, drawers, and a mini fridge. The night stand had a CD player on it and a lamp as well as a book that was called The Hollow Chocolate Bunnies of the Apocalypse.

The dresser had little figurines of Egyptian Gods and framed photos. Kaiba looked at one in a silver frame that was a picture of a young Yami with his little brother at a playground that Kaiba remembered taking Mokuba to when they were kids. There was a picture in a red frame of Yami and Yusei in front of an unfinished motorbike with Jack standing behind them, giving them bunny ears.

In a green frame was an image of Yami at about five with Yugi and his boyfriend Jou, all three of them were eating ice cream and were laughing. But in a silver frame was a picture of a one-year old Yami with a lovely looking Egyptian woman with large violet eyes and long red hair with blond bangs.

"That's my mum." Kaiba turned too see Yami looking at the picture.

"Mum?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"My mother was half-Egyptian and half-British. I grew accustomed to calling her that and the fact that I read a lot of British author's books, but Yugi always called her mom."

"Where is Yugi anyway?"

"He lives with my grandfather. After a custody battle in which I got stuck with Hiro."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and Yami replied to his own statement. "He's my so-called father. I never call him anything other then Hiro or old man, he is not worthy of being my father."

"Where's your mother?"

Yami reached behind the photo of his mother and held up a glass vial with a dark red powder in it. "This is my mother, or at least what I have of her. She was killed and the morgue let me keep some of her blood as a keepsake. She died when I was fourteen."

Yami sighed and turned away from the dresser. "Come on; let's get the hell out of here. I'm going with you to your place until I'm better before Monday, that's when Hiro comes back from his 'business trip' and I can't go to Aibou's because then he worries to much and freaks out."

Kaiba nodded and followed Yami outside and frowned when Yami started moving strange but he panicked when Yami fell over, luckily Kaiba caught him. Yami had passed out and his face was pale as paper. His forehead was on fire and a small amount of sweat had formed on his brow.

"Shit…" Kaiba mumbled as he picked Yami up, along with his book bag, and placed him in his car and headed toward the mansion.

TBC

* * *

Yami's sick, not good! And it's still going to get worse from here! I have an idea for Yami in a later chapter in which it involves Yusei's skills with motorbikes. Only one reviewer knew who hurt Yami in the last chapter. Give yourself a pat on the back my dear. Oh, and Yami's only friends are Yusei, Jack, Judai (actually the kid just follows him around) and now Kaiba. Bakura is more of a chum since he prefers to make Yami's life a living hell at school.

Please review so you can see what happens next.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! Back with chapter four of this strange and very odd fanfic of mine! Actually, I have been getting into a lot of angsty stuff lately and I've also have a huge obsession with Rosario Vampire and for some reason I want to draw a female Yami biting Kaiba's neck. LOLS! Knowing me though, I would! And forgive me for the spelling mistakes in chapter two, I wrote that one late at night, which is not my best time to write.

But anyway, I can't wait until the twentieth because that's when Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's comes out onto the CW 4Kids here! Also… against my will and soul… I actually started watching… GX… I know! I said that I can't stand that show but I actually like Judai and Johan and their dark sides and Yubel… (Runs off in shame for liking something she always bitches about)

…

I am terribly sorry for being a spaz. So anyway, let's get this over with.

On with the fic!

_Flashback and phone_

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Four: An Unbreakable Lock**

* * *

Kaiba drove down the highway toward his mansion outside of town. He sighed as he looked at the sickly boy in the seat next to him. What kinda place was Yami living in anyway, his house was horrible, he was separated from his brother, he has his mother's blood in a bottle, and he doesn't call his father anything but his name.

Yami was so different now, much different then when they first met…

--

_It was the first day of middle school and all the sixth graders were ready for their first day. Kaiba, however, was not. He was home schooled up until now and he was not sure if this would work. He was on a whole other level in education, he was even taking college classes online and yet he was only going to school thanks to his little brother. _

_He sighed and walked into his class and spotted a small group of kids. One was a blond, and then there were two brunets and a tri-colored haired boy. They were all laughing and talking to one another. He frowned and took a seat in a corner and noticed the door open and he saw a small group. _

_There was a tall boy with blond hair and violet eyes, a small boy with two shades of brown in his hair, another boy with either dark blue or black hair that had orange lightning bolt hair running through it, and a boy with tri-colored hair and the most magnificent colored eyes he had ever seen. _

_Kaiba had never seen anyone with red eyes before. _

_The red-eyed boy blinked and looked over at him and walked over. "Hi, what's your name?" _

"_Seto Kaiba…" He answered, raising an eyebrow. The other blinked again. _

"_Kaiba? As in "Kaiba Corp." Kaiba? WOW! My name is Yami Mouto! Say, do you know how to duel?" Kaiba smirked at this. _

"_Who doesn't? How about you and I duel at lunch Yami? I'd love to see if you can take on the duelist who was crowned king by the creator of the card game."_

_--_

_The two dueled and sadly Kaiba lost. _

_And he was not happy. _

"_How the hell did you beat me like that!? I have never lost at any game I've played! How can someone like you beat me?!" He glared at Yami who just looked at him, hurt was in his eyes. _

"_I'm sorry I'm just really good at games… I've never been beaten before either and…" _

_Kaiba slammed his hand down on the table and turned to leave, but not before speaking. "Listen Mouto, I will one day beat you and reclaim my title. Don't you get use to it; I will be the king once again." _

--

With a sigh, Kaiba came up to the mansion and parked. He got out and grabbed Yami, taking him into the building and up to his room. He was surprised on how light Yami was and it frightened him a bit.

He placed Yami on the bed and noticed how hot and sweaty he was, this wasn't good at all. That meant his fever was getting higher. The CEO removed Yami's jacket and blinked when he saw the marks on his arms, some looked even darker then the ones from the other day. His wrist and arms were covered in scars, scratches, and bruises.

He bit his lip and then started to unbutton his shirt, noticing that there was a belted tank top underneath. "Yami… no wonder you're sweating like this…" He cursed under his breath as he tried to undo the strange tank top, that to him it seemed like a chastity belt, and at what he saw next, it proved Kaiba's point.

Yami's chest was almost black and blue. There were scratches and scars all over that were mixed in with the large bruises. Dried blood was still present on the darkened flesh and Kaiba could even see bite marks near his shoulders. His stomach was thin and Kaiba could even see a few ribs. Yami was so sick looking that Kaiba's normally cold face was cracking with fear, worry, anger, and curiosity.

Who did this to him?

With a sigh and a growl, Kaiba moved away from Yami and went into his closet. He pulled out a thin white shirt that was going to be very big on Yami, but it would be more comfortable and much cooler then what Yami had been wearing before. He placed the shirt on the bed and walked into the bathroom; wetting a washrag and coming back in to find Yami moving.

"Hmm…" Yami moaned as he tried to sit up but hissed when pain was sent up his spine. He looked down to notice that he was shirtless and that someone was looking at him, and that person was Kaiba.

"Ah! Kaiba?! How…?!"

Yami was silenced by a hand. Kaiba lowered his hand and handed Yami the damp wash cloth. "You are here because you told me to bring you, but you passed out on me. When I brought you here, your fever was extremely high and you were sweating in pain. I had to remove your shirt before you died of suffocation, and I really wasn't expecting the wounds but I am a gentleman of secrets and I will not tell a soul of what I have seen. And you don't have to explain if you don't want to."

The red-eyed boy looked at him; all he could see was honesty in Kaiba's eyes, and maybe a bit of worry. Taking the rag, Yami began to clean the blood off, the cold water felt good. He sighed softly as he handed it back to Kaiba.

"Thanks Kaiba, but remember, you tell a soul of what you have seen, and I will kill you." A dark look covered Yami's features as he looked at Kaiba.

Blinking, Kaiba was shocked by his harsh tone of voice and cold looked that could rival that of his own. "I told you, I am a gentleman of secrets." He replied simply. He saw that Yami still had dark rings around his eyes, making it look like he was hit. He slowly reached out and placed the back of his hand to Yami's forehead.

"You're still burning up, I want you to lie down and rest for a bit. I'll get a cold rag to bring down the fever. If you need me, I'll be in the room to the left of this one; I have to get some work done." Kaiba went into the bathroom and got the rag wet again and then placed it on Yami's head and got the shirt on him.

Yami watched Kaiba leave the room a moment later and once he knew Kaiba was gone, he pulled out his phone and looked up a number on his caller ID.

* * *

The phone rang as Yusei worked on a motor. "Damnit! Why does it always ring when I'm busy…" He picked up his cell phone. "This better be good."

"_Shove it Crab Head…"_ The blue-eyed mechanic blinked when he heard Yami's voice.

"Yami? My God, you sound horrible!"

"_I'm sick stupid… I called to tell you I won't be home until tomorrow night." _

"Jeez, how did you manage to get sick… and where are you?"

"_At Kaiba's place…"_

"…"

"_Yusei?" _

"WHAT?! YOU'RE AT KAIBA'S PLACE?!" Yusei screamed into the phone, Yami was not one to go with Kaiba; they were rivals for God's sake!

"_When I get back to school, remind me to beat you shitless with your wrench you fucker…"_ Yami growled before speaking again. _"Look, the only reason I'm here is because I fainted from being sick and he was going to take me home and I said no. And then Kaiba wanted to take me to his places or Yugi's and I can't go to Yugi's because of the wounds and I don't want to worry him." _

Yusei nodded, though Yami couldn't see it, and he sighed. "I see, just don't let Kaiba know ANYTHING about your wounds."

"_He already saw…" _

"Oh so he saw… WHAT?!"

"_STOP SCREAMING! You're making my headache worse then it already is! And he only saw the chest area because he was trying to remove my shirt."_

"…"

"_What?" _

"Aww… Kaiba wanted to check you out."

"_Go to hell Crab butt! And he only saw because he was trying to remove my clothing because I was suffocating from over sweating from my fever." _

"Alright, alright Spiky. But you didn't tell him why you had those did you?"

"_No, I threatened him and he said that he would keep the wounds a secret." _

"Good, because if you don't kill him if he tells…" Yusei slammed his fist into the countertop. "I will. I never want anyone to know about that until the time is right Yami, you're like a brother to me and I don't want you in more pain then you already are, okay?"

"_I know Yusei, thanks. I'm going to try and get some sleep right now. Talk to you later." _

"Yep, try and get better, see ya." Yusei hung up and then let out a loud moan as he held his hand. "Shit! I over did it again!" He growled and then sighed. "But… if Yami is willing to trust Kaiba… then maybe he will open up more and finally stop Hiro from what he's doing…"

* * *

Several hours later Kaiba came back in the room and placed a hand to the sleeping Yami's head. 'Good, the fever has gone down…' And then Kaiba noticed it, how relaxed Yami looked.

Normally, Yami kept a stern face, like he was hiding something from everyone and everything. The only time the façade was broken was when he was with Yugi or with his small group. But he also noticed that there was a bruise on the side of Yami's head, he had not seen it before thanks to the smaller boy's bangs. "Now how did you get that…?"

He sighed, Yami was like a lock. If you don't have the key or the combination, you are going to have to pick it. And Kaiba really wanted to do that since he was actually worried about Yami. They had know one another since they were twelve and for awhile Yami seemed fine, and then when he was fourteen he and Yugi were not seen for a week and Yami came back with a mask over his face.

He became quiet and secluded, only speaking to those he knew and trusted. He rarely dueled or played games anymore and he dropped out of PE due to some medical issue or something he told the teacher. Yami even went as far as smoking, which Kaiba had just found out. Kaiba had also noticed Yami would look so worn out that he could almost faint at any moment, and his hands shook to the point that at one time while they were taking a test, Yami's pencil went flying out of his hand and hit the floor twelve feet away.

Yami was a nervous wreak with so many dark secrets that he was even starting to worry his own twin. What was wrong with Yami? Kaiba needed to find out soon or he might end up losing the boy for good.

TBC

* * *

It's a little short but I wanted to establish a bit of emotion between Yami and Kaiba and the friendship that Yami and Yusei have as well. I should point out that Yusei is a major character in this because, if you notice, he seems a lot like Yami. He will do anything to protect those he cares about and Yami is his best friend in this story so they have a strong bound that is like a brother's bound.

Now, about Kaiba, he is actually really worried about Yami because, well, you would be too when the closest thing to a friend that you have is really sick and in pain, you would be worried too. Kaiba also has slight feelings for Yami but it won't show up to the point of admitting the feelings to Yami's face for a while.

Next chapter: Yami goes back to school, but two days after he was suppose to. And Kaiba speaks to Yusei to try and get some info.

Please review my lovely readers!

I have my reasons for the flashback; there are a lot of plot points in there.


	5. Chapter 5

Because I feel like I'm at gun point…

By one of the all time greatest angst writers ever…

(Hugh grin on her face just because)

On with the fic!

This chapter is mostly through Kaiba's point of view, so be aware of that. And there is barely any Yami in this chapter, but he will be back in the next with more scenes, I just felt that Kaiba needed a moment in the spotlight.

Total inspiration came from my lovely Colonel because she updated so I might as well. XD

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Five: A Questioning Soul**

* * *

"_Where have you been?!_

"_What are doing back so early…?!"_

"_Don't fuck around! Where the hell were you, ya little shit!?" _

"_I… was with someone…"_

"_Let me guess, you were being the little whore you are and were showing off the disgusting body to someone." _

"_No! I am not a whore!"_

_SLAP!_

"_Don't yell back at me shit face! Get in your closet NOW!"_

"_Please don't! I'm sorry!"_

"_Sorry is not going to cut it!"_

"_NO!"_

_SLAM!_

"_LET ME OUT!"_

* * *

The last I saw of Yami was when he left on Sunday, insisting that he was feeling better, but I could tell that he was still ill. I had to let him leave though, he gave me this look that meant he had his reasons and I shouldn't interfere.

That was three days ago.

It's Wednesday now and Yami still isn't here, either that, or I'm not looking hard enough but how can that be? Yami stands out like a straight guy in a gay bar. I walked down the halls in the early morning hours of school, only seeing a few people already here. I then noticed someone familiar; it's that Yusei kid Yami hangs out with.

He was talking to two girls, one with glasses and one with long hair and they waved to him as he left. I walked up to the girls who were talking about some anime or something. They turned to me and looked shocked.

"Seto Kaiba? Is there something you want?" The girl in the glasses asked.

"Yeah, do you know where that Yusei kid went?" I asked and the long haired girl replied.

"He was going to the library." She pointed in the direction. "Why do you ask?"

"He's got something of mine." I replied. They only nodded and went back to talking to one another. I walked off and went into the library and they were right, Yusei was there. He was standing in the science section looking at some book or whatever. I took this as the opportunity to talk to him.

"Yusei Fudo?" I asked softly and he jolted, dropping the book he had and turned around to look at me in surprise.

"Kaiba?!" He said in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here?!"

"What any high school student does, go to school. But that's not what I'm here to talk about."

"You want to talk about Yami correct?"

I blinked in surprise; damn this kid was fast outside of a speedway! "Yeah, that's what I want…" I was cut off when he dragged me out of the library and out toward the roof. Once up there, he let me go and turned to me.

"I wanted to talk about him as well. Where the hell is he?!" The blue-eyed boy yelled at me with so much anger, as if it was my fault Yami wasn't here.

I glared at those dark-blue eyes of this kid. "That's what I want to know. He left my place on Sunday and I haven't seen that spiky head of his since then. And I was kinda worried because he looked downright dead when he left, but he insisted that he HAD to leave. So I thought, since you are his best friend, that you would know."

Yusei frowned and kinda spaced out on me before his eyes widened. "Shit! Yami you fool! He should have known!"

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden action. "Hmm?"

Yusei blinked and turned to me, getting into my face, which, frankly, I wasn't liking and most people who ever did it would be on the floor in a second but what Yusei said stopped me from doing so..

"Yami sent me a call on Friday. He said that you took him to your house after you collapsed right?" I nodded and he continued. "Did he have any marks on him, like cuts and bruises?" Again, I nodded. "Where did you see them on him?"

I thought back to the horrific site of wounds I saw on Yami when I tried to remove his shirts and jacket to prevent him from suffocating. "On his chest and stomach, as well as his arms but that's all I saw. I had to clean some blood off of him as well; I guess his vest opened some wounds, why does he have those anyway?" Hey, I never said to that I wasn't going to ask his friends about the wounds, he just didn't want me asking him.

Loophole!

Yusei's whole face turned frightened, which was a rare thing to see on someone who was normally looking like he was ready to kick someone in the balls. "Oh God… something happened… something bad happened at home again…"

I frowned at the mention of the environment that Yami lived in that would make even a desperate hobo run away from. "What's going on? I know something is up, and it's been going on for years now hasn't it? You better fess up Fudo or I'll force you."

Yusei frowned again. "Look, I…"

I stopped him. "Bit by bit. Start to finish, you don't have to tell me all at once if that will make you uncomfortable, just give me a little info everyday." He looked at me and nodded.

"Start from the beginning. Start from when you and Yami met so I can understand how close you two are."

We sat down on the roof, both of us not caring that we have classes going on downstairs. I'm Seto Kaiba; I can give them a reason not to get their underwear in knots just because Yusei and I were not in class.

Yusei started with a simple sentence.

"We met when we literally ran into each other. I had just moved to Domino and I hated the new house, I was only three at the time, and I ran away from it and I didn't see Yami running down the same sidewalk and we crashed. We got angry at one another but we just laughed it off. Yami told me he got in trouble from Hiro."

"His father correct?" I spoke as I looked at him.

Yusei nodded. "Yeah, I guess he told you huh? Well, he got in trouble for knocking something over, his mom knew it was an accident but Hiro was still pissed and Yami got upset and ran away. We played with each other as much as we could and then we met Jack Atlas, another new person in the neighborhood. This was when we were five."

With a sigh, the blue haired boy looked at me. "Yami was a really sweet kid, he had an attitude at times and would get angry, but he was still a really great person. We use to build model kits together, saying that one day we would build a bike."

He chuckled at this part. "Then duel monsters came out and Yami made a goal to do something no one had ever thought, and this was before you took over Kaiba Corp."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did he want to do?"

"He wanted to build a motorbike that could be used to project holograms of duel monsters and people could play the card game while riding. This was when Yami was ten. He had all these weird and fantastic ideas on what to do to make the game better. He always wanted things to be better. You know, before you came in and became his rival, Yami was just playing the game for kicks but I know now that the reason he duels it to make himself stronger, like you do. But… he also duels for another reason."

I gave his a questioning stare, but I'm guessing this is one of those things that Yami has to tell me to understand.

I stood up and turned to the boy. "That is enough. I will be back tomorrow for you to tell me anymore. And I promise, not breathe a word of this to Yami if I see." I turned and walked away, my thoughts heavy with worry.

I walked down the stairs and headed for the door that lead to the halls, but when I did so I saw someone I didn't expect.

Yami was standing there with a face that would haunt me for years to come.

He looked…

He looked…

Dead.

What the hell happened to him?!

TBC

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short; I have to get to work on the final chapter of another story so I can get it up for the two year anniversary of when I first posted it.

Those two girls at the start of the chapter are me and my wonderful Colonel BTW.

Next chapter, Yami comes back and he looks worse then he did last chapter. And there might be something more going on with Kaiba and Yami then thought before.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Blood! Blood! Gallons of the stuff! I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough! So give them blood, blood, BLOOOODDD! OHHH! I'm that kinda human wreckage that you love!

(Bows)

Sorry, but I've been listening to MCR again and I just LOVE the song "Blood" because it makes me smile!

So… I'm back again with another update for this story, I'm not a big fan of filler chapters my self, but I really want this story to at least have twelve chapters. I have a great idea for the plot, but I'm stuck on filling it in! Damn!

But I think I can get some good stuff in that will please the people; at least I hope I can.

Anyway, because I feel I should, I'm updating. Man, I have so many good ideas for this story! But I can't put them in right now! I think I'll put in a special thing near the end of this chapter, its pretty much what a lot of you people might have been waiting for.

I don't own anything but the plot and any OCs.

NOTE! Yusei is sixteen in the story, same with Jack and Jack works at Crimson Dragon Enterprises which is not real and is just a made up place in the actual 5D's but in the fanfic it is real, I'm just not sure what it is that they make yet, maybe computers or something. Guess where the crimson dragon thing is from. XD

On with the fic!

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Six: The Sky is Crying**

* * *

Kaiba was, for one of the few moments in his life, worried about someone. And that someone was Yami.

After being gone, Yami looked different and not in a good way. His skin was paler then normal, he had a bandage on his cheek, nose, and forehead, dark circles surrounded his dull eyes. He was shaking, his lips had a slight blue tint to them, and his red eyes were dull with slight fear in them.

"Yami… what happened to you?!" Yusei gasped as he came down the stairs. He looked Yami over, freaking out on how Yami was not moving, outside of the trembling. "Yami, speak to me!" Yusei begged.

Red-eyes looked into two sets of blue. "I… I've been bad…" And he collapsed into Kaiba's arms. Yusei and Kaiba looked at each other and frowned.

"What did he mean by that?" Kaiba asked softly as he picked Yami up into his arms so he was holding him a in a bridal-like fashion. Yusei bit his lip, not sure what to say. "I don't know, but let's get him to the nurse's office…" He said as he was about to go in that direction but Kaiba barked at him, making Yusei stop.

"No! If she sees his wounds then she might ask questions! Do you know someone who can help and already knows about Yami?" Kaiba spoke, making Yusei think.

"I think I do."

* * *

"What in the world happened here?"

Jack Atlas spoke as he looked at Yami. The small group of people was able to get into an empty biology classroom, thanks to a threat from Kaiba, and took Jack from one of his classes to help them. They had placed Yami onto a table that, thankfully, was cool and helping him with the fever he still seemed to have.

"We don't know, Yami collapsed and we were wondering if you could help us Jack." Yusei replied.

Jack looked Yami over, touching his exposed skin to see if he could feel for a high fever or any delicate spots. While he did this, Kaiba felt like slapping his hands away. But why would he do that? Kaiba knew Jack was only trying to help, but a pang of hatred and envy was still rearing its ugly head, though Kaiba pushed it away when Jack spoke up. "He still has a fever, but judging from the paleness of his skin and how deep his sleep is as well as the dark rings around his eyes, he hasn't slept well in days, maybe even weeks."

Kaiba frowned. "On Friday night he woke up burning and sweating because his fever was 103 degrees. I got him to cool down and let him sleep, but that took about four hours of trying. He broke down from the pain and begged for me to make it stop."

Yusei and Jack looked at each other; both had looks of fear on their faces. "Kaiba, could you lift up Yami's shirt?" Jack asked. Kaiba did so and all three gasped. Yami's stomach was mostly black, purple, and blue with some red patches from dry blood due to some scratches. Kaiba placed his fingers lightly on Yami's stomach, earning a small, pained moan from him. Kaiba let go of Yami's shirt and looked at Yusei and Jack.

"These wounds are fresh. Yami only had a few small ones when he was at my place and when he left. Who did this to him?"

The other two didn't reply, making Kaiba angrier. "Who the FUCK did this to Yami?!" He barked, slamming his fist onto the table Yami was lying on.

"Kaiba… please don't…"

The CEO blinked and looked at tired red-eyes with unshed tears in them. His shaking hand touched Kaiba's fist. "They can't tell you… I don't want… want you worrying…"

"Yami…" Yusei moved closer to his friend. "Don't talk, we'll take you to my place, we'll treat your wounds and clean you up okay?" The motorist placed a timid hand on Yami's shoulder, causing him to move away from the hand.

"Yami, your wounds need to be treated, let up help you." Kaiba spoke softly as he helped the boy sit up. Yami looked at him and then at Yusei and Jack before nodding. Kaiba pulled out his cell phone and began telling the school that Yami, Jack, Yusei, and himself would be absent for the rest of the day.

* * *

Yami was not happy as of the moment, nor was he mad. He was just in a lot of pain right now and it hurt to move at times. Kaiba had him sitting in his car's passenger seat while he drove, following Yusei and Jack in the car ahead of them. Resting his head on the cool glass of the window, Yami closed his eyes and listened to the rain outside that started just before they left.

"The sky is crying…"

Kaiba blinked and looked over at him. "Hmm?"

Yami opened an eye and looked at him. "The sky is crying Kaiba…"

"Yeah... it is… Yami can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you can ask another."

Kaiba gave him a look. "Oh that was so funny I forgot to laugh, but seriously though, what was the last thing you ate?"

Yami's eyes widened and a frown was on his face. "I think the crackers you gave me on Sunday morning…"

Kaiba hit the brakes making Yami hunch forward and causing pain to go through his middle. "What?! Yami, what do you mean by that?!"

Yami bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know…! I just can't eat anything right now without throwing it up later! My stomach hurts too much to put even liquid in it!"

Kaiba sighed and rested his head in his hand as he waited for the red light to turn green. He then looked at Yami and saw the tears coming down his face. He reached over and wiped one away, making Yami blink. "I'm didn't know… I'm sorry for yelling but that took me by surprise. Maybe we can try and see if you can at least have some broth or something light okay? We won't give you anything heavy and you have to drink some water, you looked dehydrated." He spoke as he went back to driving.

The rest o the ride was quite and they soon arrived at Yusei's new place since he moved out on his own after Yami moved out of their old neighborhood. Kaiba ran inside with Yami and still ended up getting drenched, but the same could be said about Yusei and Jack.

"Damnit wasn't expecting this…" Kaiba muttered. Yusei sighed and headed up stairs with Yami to get him cleaned up and bandaged, asking Jack and Kaiba to start some broth and that there was some extra clothing in the guest room, which by the way, was actually some of Jack's clothing incase he stayed over.

After getting dressed (in clothing that Kaiba liked since it was his size and in a style he enjoyed) Kaiba walked into Yusei's kitchen and looked around. "How does a sixteen year old afforded a place like this?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, when your boyfriend is rich and you own your own auto repair business you get special privileges." Kaiba turned around and looked at the blond.

"Oh yes, I forgot that you are the vice-president for Crimson Dragon Enterprises." Kaiba spoke as he opened a cabinet. "So you and Yusei are dating, sounds nice."

"It is, I'm surprised that you have yet to ask Yami out."

SLAM!

Kaiba slammed the cabinet shut and turned around, glaring. "What makes you think that I like Yami?!" Jack just snickered.

"That outburst and your blushing face just proves my point, you like Yami. I also noticed you were not too happy with me touching him in the classroom today and how protective you were of him when you were holding him in your arms. You must really care about him, yet you are denying it because you think he doesn't like you back, which is not true."

The burnet raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He knew Jack had hit his target dead on with what he said, but what did he mean by it not being true that Yami hated him?

"What I mean is," Jack stated as he started working on the broth. "Yami actually has feelings for you, even Yusei knows because Yami told him. Yami really likes you and he only acts mean to you because he doesn't want you getting involved in his life right now outside of the rivalry thing and you can see that it is hurting him. Don't tell Yuse and Yami that I said that because Yami is going to have to tell you everything on his own."

Jack sighed before continuing. "Yusei told me on the way here that you want to know more about Yami outside of what you already know correct?" He got a nod and then continued. "Well, Yami doesn't tell me everything but I am aware that he is in pain, he is one of my friends after all, and yet even though Yami tell Yusei about what's wrong, he won't tell me, Judai, or even his brother about it."

Kaiba looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Shouldn't Yugi know?"

The blond shook his head. "He won't tell me and Judai because he doesn't want more people getting involved and Yugi… he's being threatened not to tell Yugi because if he does…"

"Yugi will get involved and will only end up getting hurt and Yami doesn't want that because he cares deeply for his twin brother." Kaiba finished, getting at what Jack was trying to tell.

"Exactly, now do not speak of this to Yami until the time is right okay? He's really emotional right now so just keep it to yourself." Kaiba nodded in response.

* * *

Yusei took Yami to his room and had him sit on the bed. "Okay Yami, I want you to get those wet clothing of okay? I'll find you something to wear that won't squeeze your chest or hurt your waist."

Yami nodded. As he removed his clothing down to his boxers, Yusei had gotten him a grey t-shirt that was going to be big on Yami since Yusei was taller and more muscular then Yami was, especially since Yami seemed to have the muscle mass of a stick figure at the moment. He also grabbed a pair of sweats and then he changed into a tank top and pants before looking at Yami and frowning deeply.

Yami had his head hung low and was rubbing his hands together, as if to calm himself down. Yusei saw the bruises and markings better and noticed there were some on his back as well. He sighed and went to his bathroom after he placed the clothing down on the bed and grabbed some medical supplies.

"What did he do this time Yami?" Yusei asked as he returned and started to clean the wounds.

"Hiro came home earlier then expected and he… he threw me into the closet for the night and on Monday morning he…" Tears started falling from Yami's eyes and Yusei frowned again.

"I see… your step father is a dick… he should not have done that just because you were sick and you were trying to get better."

"But it is my fault; I should have just stayed home rather then going to Kaiba's…"

The mechanic flicked him in the head. "Oww! Yusei…!"

"You needed it Yami, don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong and don't blame Kaiba either, he just wanted to help you, he sounded so worried when we were in the classroom today and I could see it on his face as well Yami."

Yami bit his lip. "But… I don't want him getting hurt because of me… I don't want him to pity me or worry about me… I don't want him to get involved with my life… I don't want him hurt…"

Yusei placed a hand on his cheek. "Yami, you are going to have to let him in, he cares about you and I think he might even love you Yami, you both have that same expression your faces when you think or talk about each other."

Yami looked at him, blinking. "You think he likes me…? But… what if he…"

"Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Yusei smirked as he finished wrapping up the wounds and gave Yami his clothing.

* * *

Yami had actually eaten a little over half of the broth he was given before his stomach started to hurt. But it was enough for right now and Kaiba didn't want him getting sick from eating too much.

Kaiba was currently in the guest room where Yami was laying on the bed, Yusei and Jack were in the living room, and he kept looking at Yami who had his eyes closed.

"You do know that staring is a rude gesture right Kaiba?"

He blinked and looked at Yami who opened his eyes. The other smirked at him before carefully turning over a bit to look at him better. "Why are you looking at me anyway Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked blushed lightly, thankful that the lights were shut off in the room and the only light was from the window. "I don't know, just checking on you." Yami only chuckled.

"That's not the only thing… Kaiba, you like me don't you?"

Kaiba's eyes widened. "What…?!"

"I know you do… Yusei and Jack told me so… then that means that you know that I like you right?"

"Yeah… Jack told me that you are in love with me… but you don't want to be in a relationship with me because I'll only get dragged down with the others thanks to what ever is going on in your life, am I correct?"

Yami nodded as he sat up, a frown on his face. Kaiba only snorted at this. "So what? I don't care if I get stuck in with your problems because I want to help fix them and don't say you don't want me to be with you because I'll get hurt or you are not worthy." He spoke as Yami looked at him.

The boy was about to say something but Kaiba locked their lips together.

TBC

* * *

Yes, Hiro is actually Yami's STEP father. Yusei will explain this to Kaiba later on, maybe in the next chapter, speaking of the next chapter; we will get to see the reaction to the kiss. Did anyone else love the talk between Kaiba and Jack because I did.

Please review, because I would really love to see your reactions.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating! I've been very busy lately and just got over a REALLY big scare, so… yeah. Just a little update for those who actually give a damn about my work rather then some of the other stuff I work on. Like those freakin' Puzzleshipping stories I use to write and have lost interest in.

But let's get on with the story!

Warning: Nothing really, just a slight bit of fluff at the start. And the whole fact that Yami is going to get his ass kicked again.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Seven: Creation of Fear**

* * *

Yami pushed away after a moment, coming back to his senses. He had just kissed Seto Kaiba, and Seto Kaiba had kissed back. What had he done? He could have Kaiba be involved in his life right now, too much was going on and he was scared, what if Hiro found out, that would only add more to the evidence of him being a… whore…

"Yami… did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did…" Kaiba started but was stopped when Yami turned away.

"Look Kaiba, I… it's too soon for this and… I can't have you hurt, to many people have been hurt…" Yami broke down and Kaiba pulled him close, rubbing his back. They were like this for an hour until Yami fell asleep. Kaiba sighed softly as he placed Yami back on the bed.

Cautiously, placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room to find Yusei sitting alone and reading a book in the living room. "Where's Jack?" Kaiba asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

Blue-eyes looked over the pages of a book about science. Yusei sat up a bit and spoke. "He had to go to work, how's Yami?"

"He's asleep; he woke up an hour ago though but cried himself back to sleep not to long ago."

"Now why would he do that?"

"Because… because I kissed him…"

Yusei stood up and walked over to Kaiba, and with out him blinking, Yusei slapped Kaiba on the head. "What the hell?!"

"Don't take advantage of him! He's really in a bad scrap right now and he doesn't need you adding more junk to his scrap yard!" Yusei glared deeply at him before sitting on the couch again.

"Kaiba… Yami's not happy; he hasn't been for years…"

Kaiba looked at him, ignoring the pain on the left side of his head. "You never finished telling me his story, tell me everything. I'm worried about him and I want to help, but I can only help if I have an understanding of what is going on with Yami."

Yusei looked at him and frowned. "When Yami was fourteen, his mother was killed. She had been hit by an unlicensed car. She pushed Yami out of the way, the car was about to hit him at the time and she took the blow. She died three hours later in the hospital. Those two weeks that Yami was gone, that was for the funeral and for the court session."

Kaiba blinked. "Court session?"

"For ownership of Yami and Yugi. Their mom left a will, but never finished it. She left her whole fortune to Yami, him being the first born, and he was not control it until he turned eighteen. But this caused trouble, Yami's grandfather wanted to have ownership of the boys because he didn't trust Hiro with them."

"But isn't Hiro his…"

"I'll get to that. Hiro wanted the boys because he was their 'father' and he had every right to them. A court case was started and ended with Yami going to Hiro and Yugi going to their grandfather. And that's when the trouble got worse for Yami."

Kaiba looked at him, a little confused on this but let Yusei continue. "Well, Yami was sent to a new home with Hiro since the man had sold the old one for money. And mind you, this whole thing took place in two weeks. So anyway, Hiro got drunk that night and… he started yelling at Yami and beating him and then he…"

A frown came to Kaiba's face before he realized that Yusei was talking about. "He raped him…? But why would a father rape his own son?!"

"Actually, Hiro is not Yami and Yugi's father. He's their step father. He wasn't really married to their mother, hence why Yami and Yugi have her last name along with their grandfather's. Their real father lives in America and he sends them support money, which Hiro uses Yami's money for his own use. But when he raped Yami, he broke him. The boy was only fourteen! He was scared, he ran away and came to my place and told me everything."

Biting his lip, the mechanic tried to hold back tears. "I wanted to have Yami live with me, but Hiro found him the next morning and took him home. He locked Yami a closet for two days and didn't let him out until Monday and then sent him to school. Yami was so sick from not eating or drinking in those few days that he passed out, I'm sure you remember that."

Kaiba did remember, how could he not, it was so sudden and Yugi was crying when it happened.

"Yami made me promise never to tell Yugi why it was that he passed out; he said Hiro had threatened to kill Yugi if Yami ever told the boy what was going on. Yami took years of rape and abuse just to keep Yugi safe."

"And I'll continue to do so until I know Yugi is completely safe and that bastard is dead."

Kaiba and Yusei turned around and found Yami leaning in the door way, looking at them both with a hurt and saddened expression. "Yami I…" Yusei started before Yami spoke up again.

"Yusei, please, I'm sure Kaiba had to know one day and I had said that he wasn't allowed to ask me but I guess he found a loop hole in that statement." He spoke softly before taking seat on the couch away from them.

"Yami… I'm sorry… I should have asked if it was okay…"

"Yusei, its fine. He knows now and he's stuck in this mess like the rest of us."

Kaiba sighed before looking at the boy. "Yami, listen. Just because I know doesn't mean I'm going to take this whole thing lightly. I want to help you; I'll do what ever I can…"

"How are you going to help me?! For three years I've been putting up with those horrible moments of my life, and yet even though I put on a front and hide everything, that pain is still there. I can't have people helping me okay?! I don't want you to go through what I'm going through! He rapes me, hits me, throws me in a cramp closet, starves me, and now I have to take medicines to try and numb some of the pain! No one can help me because no one is going through this as well!"

"Shut up! Yami, for God's sake! Just shut the fuck up!" Kaiba screamed at him, making the other two look at him.

"I know what its like to be hurt by someone! When I was young, my brother and I got adopted by Gozaboro Kaiba and for years I put up with his abuse just to keep MY brother safe! He would beat me, starve me, and say horrid things to me. He even raped me! I put up this fucking cold demeanor to hide the shame and anger I felt inside just so people wouldn't know the truth! I never told anyone that, not even my own brother! And you know what, two years ago Gozaboro died, he flung himself out a window to spite me, make me feel guilty for taking over his company, and yet I didn't feel anything but pride for destroying the thing that was keeping me down."

He stood up and looked down at the surprised boy. "I felt free when I saw him kill himself! The weights of pain, guilt, anger, sadness, and fear were cut and I was free. Yami, you have to let me help you be free! I know what you're going through so don't you DARE say I'm haven't! Stop thinking that you are the only one who has suffered, you are not! Yami, you have to let us help you okay?!"

Yami looked up into serious blue-eyes. "I… I didn't know… I'm so sorry Kaiba… I'll let you help…"

Kaiba placed a hand on Yami's cheek. "Thank you…"

TBC

* * *

I know its short, but I had to establish some things.

Next chapter: Yugi starts to wonder what is going on, and things take a turn for the worse when Yami goes missing.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I really was a surprised by the last chapter, but what I write always surprises me.

Sorry for the late update, my wrist have been killing me and I might have carpal tunnel so I have to be extra careful when I type up stuff for now on.

This chapter is more of a narrative of the past so; it's all through Yami's POV. But near the end will be through regular POV, this is going to be a long chapter so just sit back and relax while Ri-chan ruins your brain.

The title is of one of my favorite MCR songs, so I don't own that.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Eight: Mama**

* * *

There's a song that I like, it's kinda dark and Jou always thought that is sounds like a song you would listen to while on a dirt road in France during World War I. Well, to me, it's more of a promise threat.

Heh, what a weird thing to say, but it is true. I don't blame my mother for what happened but there are times that I have to blame her. If she had not left, then I wouldn't be stuck in this hell, and I wouldn't be having mental issues with myself.

I wouldn't have to lie to my friends and family and really, this is just serious bull shit! If you hadn't left, I would be a happy teenager again with big dreams of the future, but that is a fucking lie! I don't have dreams anymore! Just nightmares that turn out to be real!

This war with my mind and body has caused me to have this tongue that speaks these words and helps add more pain! Hiro has broken me to the point where not even the greatest gamer could put my shattered puzzle together!

But…

It's not really your fault for the shit that I've done with this fuck of a gun… heh, another mention from the song. How lovely and utterly pathetic of me to do such a thing, mum, do you know that I have cut my self and that I smoke?

Did you know I take pain meds to try and get through school?

Did you know that I've tried to drown myself three times this year?

Did you know that I tried to overdose?

Did you know that I tried to slit my throat?

Did you know that I have placed a gun into my mouth five times with one bullet in it, and after five shots I was still alive?

Did you know that I hate my very being and I wish that I was never born?

Well… I guess you didn't know since you are dead and your soul has long since left this world.

Do you remember that day? The day that changed me into this shadow of my former self?

I do.

…

"Were Mom and Hiro fighting again Nii-san?"

Looking up from my book, I noticed that Yugi was look at me from his desk. I nodded. "It was nothing important, just fighting over something stupid again I bet. I know that one day; those two will stop fighting for good."

Yugi smiled at me and nodded. "I really hope so, I don't like waking up and hearing them bickering back and forth like that."

"Me either."

The bell soon rang and me and Yugi left school, I went to go and walk home alone since Yugi had plans with Jou and the gang at the arcade. I walked home listening to my music and as the house came into view, I saw my mother outside. She was home earlier then expected, but that made me smile.

The light to cross the street changed so I could go, but I didn't expect what happened next.

"Yami!"

ERCHHH!

THUMP!

"AHHHHHH!"

A car had not seen the light change and was drive right toward me. I was frozen in fear before I came to a few feet away from where I was standing a second ago and I saw that my mum was on the ground bleeding and the car was gone.

The sounds I heard had images to them and the scream was my own as I ran over to her and started shaking her, trying to wake her up. "Mum! Please wake up! Don't die! Hiro!" I ran toward the house and saw that Hiro wasn't home do I dialed the emergency number.

The next three hours were a daze. All I know was that after I called the paramedics I called Yugi and he was now sitting next to me crying and holding our mother's hand along with my own.

I just sat there, probably with dazed eyes as the heart monitor started getting slower and slower on the beeps until we heard the dial tone of a stopped heart.

Her death was internal bleeding and a punctured lung.

I stopped crying the next evening after I passed out from dehydration.

Yugi was very quiet and wouldn't leave my side. I went to the coroner and asked for a vial of my mother's blood which he let me have. I still have it in my room on my dresser.

The funeral seemed like it was just a daze, I can't remember much of that but I remember sitting at the fresh grave with Yugi crying next to me.

I remember crying.

But I always remember when I cried after that day.

I remember Grandpa and Hiro fighting about the unfinished will. This ended up with a court case and with that simple act of misjudgment from the jury; my life had turned from bad to worse.

"We the juries agree that Mouto Yugi will be in the hands of Mouto Sugoroku. Mouto Yami will go on to live with Oni Hiro."

That was it, everything changed that day. Hiro sold my old house once Yugi moved out the next day and sent me the horrible place that I live in now. He made me set up my room while he got drunk. After I finished, he came in and started hitting me, blaming me for my mother's death and then…

He raped me.

Called me horrid names.

Punched and kicked me.

I ran out of the house after he had passed out. I ran straight for Yusei's and when he opened the door, I broke down and told him everything, everything that had happened. I soon fell asleep but the next morning Hiro came and forcefully took me from Yusei's and brought me back to the awful place where I had been violated.

He then threw me in a small and cramped closet and wouldn't let me out no matter how much I screamed and begged him not to do that, I kept saying I was sorry over and over.

He padlocked the door and I was scared. It was so dark and cold inside; it made me become claustrophobic and gave me a fear of being alone in the dark after a few months. The closet is always musky and it feels cold and wet inside.

Hiro locked me in for two days and when he opened the door I fell out and was so exhausted from lack of water, food, and clean air. But he didn't care.

He just handed me my backpack and sent me to school.

But he told me that if I ever told anyone about what he did and was going to do to me, he would shoot Yugi right in front of me.

I was scared, and I promised.

I remember the looks I was given, everyone was so worried. I could barely move without something in my body hurting or feeling really heavy. And then I began to pass out from dehydration and I remember seeing Yugi crying before it went dark.

I woke up later in the hospital, and Yugi asked me what happened. I told him that I was super tired and was wearing myself out with all that had happened.

He believed me.

That was the first of many lies that I had to tell just to keep my sweet Aibou alive.

And it wasn't the last.

* * *

Yami sat at a lunch table with Yusei and Kaiba sitting next to him, keeping an eye on the boy as he slowly ate his small lunch. After a few days from when he passed out in front of Kaiba, the taller boy had been trying to help Yami. First he got him to give up smoking, which was a littler hard but he knew it was for his own good.

Kaiba wanted Yami to stop with the pain medication, but he really needed to take those since he was still in pain. Yusei told him that Yami's doctor wasn't aware of the real reason that Yami needed them; he just knew that Yami had a lot of headaches that bothered him.

So far the stop smoking thing was doing okay, Yami was a little on edge because of that, but Kaiba said he would stop just to help Yami and the CEO was taking it fine, though his real addiction was Yami and coffee.

Hiro was still a problem, he wasn't aware of what Yami and Kaiba were doing along with Yusei and Jack, but he would find out one day when Yami actually starts to look better then he did now.

The red-eyed boy was still very then and Jack informed them that he was almost seventy-five pounds; a lot less then what he weighed a year ago and much less then what it was three years ago.

Jack placed Yami a special diet to at least get him to gain a few pounds until he was in the eighties. That would just be an easy start for Yami since they didn't want to make him sick.

Yusei was going to get him to eat at lunch and maybe get him to munch on something before school to help him. Right now he was working on some wheat bread and thin turkey lunch meat.

"Can you keep it down Yami?" Yusei asked softly, watching Yami chew slowly. They weren't going to force him to eat the whole thing but at least get past a third of it. Kaiba watched as well, taking in Yami's looks and keeping an eye on him in case if he got sick.

Swallowing, Yami looked at them. "I think so; it's still hard to eat like this since I haven't eaten much in the past few months. Hiro would barely feed me as it was so my stomach is still getting use to this again."

"Alright, don't eat too much if you know you can't love." Kaiba spoke softly, noticing that Yami blushed lightly under the nickname. Lately, Kaiba made it a habit to call Yami that since they were somewhat becoming lovers.

It was all new to Yami since this whole relationship-love was something he had never experienced personally; he had seen others in relationships, just not himself. And the only form of touchy-feely relationships he had experienced was violent and filled with rape.

And it happened many times a week, which was something he was hoping would end.

Yami placed the sandwich down on the table and looked at his friends and gave them a light smile. "You know guys, I'm really glad you care about me. But I'm not really worth your time and effort…" His smile was now a sad one.

"Yami, you mean a lot to the both of us! That's why we are doing this because you really are worth our time and effort! We don't want you to be sick all the time." Kaiba spoke as he took one of Yami's hands into his own, bringing it up to kiss it lightly. "You mean so much."

A small blush formed on Yami's face. "Seto…"

"Nii-san?"

Yami, Yusei, and Kaiba turned to see Yugi looking at them with a confused look on his face. "Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Yugi asked, worry was in his voice. He knew that things were going on in his twin brother's life and it was stuff Yami wasn't telling him.

The red-eyed brother frowned. "I'm okay Yugi, its nothing to worry about." He lied, hating himself for doing that. But instead of seeing Yugi nod as a reply, he saw that the boy was frowning and looking disappointed.

"You're lying again Yami. You've been lying to me for years. Why won't you tell me what's going on?! I want to help you! You look so sick and it's scaring me! I don't want you passing out in class again, it was bad enough the first time, but you've done it a few more time as well. I know Mom's death was hard to get over but you can't be killing you self over that!"

SLAM!

Everyone turned to look at Kaiba who had stood up from the lunch table and looked at Yugi, a dark look in his eyes.

"Yugi, he can't tell you. It's something that is bothering him that he has to fix on his own, and it's not just about what happened your mother, this is something more."

"You know about this too Kaiba? Why won't you tell me Yami? Please…" Tears came to his eyes as he looked his brother, whose head was in downcast position, not even looking at Yugi.

"Tell me when you think you can Yami… I know that something is wrong, I can see it in your eyes, please don't lie anymore okay? When you're ready to tell me the truth, I'll be waiting okay." He turned and was about to walk away…

"Aibou…"

Yugi turned to look at Yami who was looking at him. "I'll tell you soon, I promise."

TBC

* * *

Yes, Yami was very suicidal over the years, hence the mentions of the scars on his arms back in chapter two and three, but some of that was done by Hiro.

BTW, I never mentioned this but Yami and Yugi's really father is named Atemu. XD

Well… Yugi is now getting involved and we are going to be getting into the big climax of the story in just the next chapter, and I have been dying to put it in.

FINALLY!

I get to do the scene I've had in mind since the start of the story! YAY! But, I still have to get it prepared so next chapter will lead up to it! Be ready, Yami's going to be in horrible pain and torture over the next few chapters! (Wink)

Oh… poor Yami, don't worry, Kaiba and Yusei will be there for you… I hope.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh man, this is going to be a heart-breaker on some levels. I've never written something like this before so forgive me if I screw up. I'm sure a lot of you are wondering what it was that I mentioned at the end of chapter eight, well, you will find out this chapter.

Does anyone just randomly listen to a CD out of boredom and starts to feel that one of the songs matches what they are going to write down next for their story? I did, I was listening to on of my Fall Out Boy CDs, and I came across a song called Golden. It's a sad song and I really like it, it kinda reminds me of Yami.

So its my song inspiration for the chapter, I have a Crossfade one for the next chapter though so yeah.

I'm not going to waste my notes with silly comments right now; I'm going on ahead with the story.

Warning: Drug usage, rape, beatings, blood, and cussing. Also a broken Yami.

On with the fic.

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Nine: God's Crying In The Reflection of My Enemies**

* * *

Something was wrong.

Something was horribly wrong.

Kaiba and Yusei noticed that Yami had been gone for three days, and they couldn't get into contact with the boy.

It had been two weeks since the little incident with Yugi and Yami seemed to be doing okay, still thin and shaky, but not as bad as before. But when Yami didn't show up for three days, this caused worry to come forth.

Yami was missing and the last place he was at was his house, with his step father waiting inside for him.

And this only caused more panic and worry.

* * *

"Yami, you alright love?"

"…"

"Yami?"

"Seto, I really shouldn't be out, Hiro might try and take me away."

"He won't, not while I'm here. I said I was going to protect you love and I'm sticking to that promise."

Red-eyes peered up into blue ones. Yami blushed slightly as he felt Kaiba give his small, bony hand a light squeeze to reassure him that he really meant it.

"Yami, you mean a lot to me and I love you. I don't want to see you sad and scared anymore. I don't want to see you as a broken boy anymore; I want to see the lovely game player I met in middle school with the curious red eyes that could rival that of any red rose or ruby."

"Seto…"

Yami blushed and nuzzled his head on Kaiba's chest, sitting on a park bench in Domino Park on a chilly November day. Kaiba had convinced Yami to spend a few hours with just him, relaxing and not having to worry about anything.

Kaiba spoke soft, loving words to Yami when ever Yami started to get worried and jumpy. He told Yami what the boy meant to him every time Yami asked why the CEO loved him like he did.

And Kaiba was always happy to reply that Yami was his special person and was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

And Yami thought the same about Kaiba.

* * *

Yami entered the house that he hated so much and went upstairs. He had just come back from spending two hours with Kaiba at the park, just enjoying his company and talking about the little things in life that made the two of them smile, which was mostly about each other.

He smiled lightly when he remember all the times Kaiba told him he loved him and as he walked into his room, he gasped and saw that Hiro was sitting on his bed.

"Hello bitch, have a good fuck while you were out today with the scrawny lookin' guy you were with? I always knew you were a whore, just like ya mother…"

"Mum was never a whore… and how did you know I was with someone today Hiro…" Yami spoke cautiously, waiting for Hiro to make the first move, knowing that he probably would since Yami just talked back to him. He felt a dark vibe coming from the man, he looked drunk, which was normal and he looked really irked off at Yami at the moment, but what else was new?

Hiro glared his brown eyes at the boy. "I saw ya… I was following ya when you went to da park with some fuckin' guy and you were kissing him like the fuckin' little hoe you are you worthless piece of shit! Ya know you aren't allowed to kiss anyone other then me! Now come here!" He man reached out and grabbed Yami's throat.

As Yami gasped for air, he asked what Hiro was going to do. The man only laughed, saying that a special friend of his from the Black Market would be coming by in the morning with a little toy that they were going to play with.

Red-eyes widened in fear.

He was in for it now.

* * *

Yusei and Kaiba had to wait until after school to leave, since they had already missed enough school as it is. Hanging up his phone, Yusei turned to Kaiba. "He's still not picking up his cell. Something is wrong."

"I'd say that we could hitch a ride in one of my cars and go look for him, but it would take to long for it to get here with traffic like this." The CEO indicated that it was rush hour at the moment and Yusei raked his brain for an idea.

"I got it! We can take my D-Wheel!"

"Your what?" Kaiba asked as he followed the now running Yusei who was headed toward the parking lot behind the school. They came to a stop and Kaiba saw a large, red and white motorbike with some attachments added to it.

"This is my D-Wheel, well, my bike with Yami's design. This thing is super fast and it can take us to Yami's place in less then ten minutes if we navigate though traffic just right."

The mechanic walked over and took his helmet out of a compartment on the bike and handed another to Kaiba, informing him that he would have to ride behind him since Yusei knew how to the work the bike and Kaiba didn't.

Kaiba took the offered helmet, placing in on his head, and got on behind Yusei, who started the motorbike up and drove off down the road and into the busy streets of Domino toward the direction of Yami's house.

Both of them were hoping that Yami was okay.

* * *

Light came bursting in out of nowhere as tired eyes tried to adjust to the brightness that now penetrated the darkness. A large shadow blocked a lot of the light, causing fear to return to the small form in the cramp space.

"Get up Yami, I need you to clean up this house before my friend arrives! Get moving!"

Yami was tossed to the hard, wooden floor, coughing harshly as he tried to stand up, his left wrist hurting as he heard Hiro close the closet door behind him. Yami was then given a trash bag and pushed into the living room.

At least, it was once a living room.

Now it looked like an indoor trash dump, and it smelt just like one too thanks to the beer bottles and forgotten food covered in things that you would probably only see on CSI or on any other crime show. Yami reached down and picked up what might have once been pizza but now looked like the flesh eating virus.

After a while, Yami was aching all over, thanks to the beatings he received last night, most were dealt to his bare back since his father removed his shirt to leave really bad bruises, cuts, and bits on him.

Sighing, Yami finished the living room and turned to return upstairs, but was stopped by Hiro who pushed him into the kitchen. "I never said you were done. Clean the kitchen and then I'll fuck you after you've done a good job… scratch that; I'll do it even if you do a bad job!" He laughed and left Yami to clean.

"Uhh… I wish I wasn't here…" Yami mumbled to himself as he bent over, causing more pain to shoot through his already aching back. "I wish that car had hit me…"

"I wish I was dead…"

_But what about Yugi and Yusei? And Seto, how do you think they would feel if you died? Tell me that Yami, how do you think they would react to your death?_

"I wouldn't be a burden on their lives anymore…"

_You moron! You are not a burden; those three are worried sick over you because they care! Think clearly, you have a high IQ of 169 so use it!_

"If I have such a high IQ, then why am I talking to myself like a schizophrenic person stuck in a mental institute?"

_Hell if I know, I'm you inner thoughts, nothing more. _

"Then why don't you help me?!"

_I can't, to you, I'm just a voice stuck in a portion of your mind that you constantly use due to how you feel alone and how you keep all you true emotions bottled up, but your fear or what the reaction will be if you speak your inner thoughts causes you to keep them in. Yami, you're a bottled up God. _

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

_Listen, as a human, you go by the theory of natural selection, which was Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest, only the strong survive. Humans live by this, acting as the highest being in the world and that nothing can stop them, making them think they are Gods. _

Yami sighed mentally before continuing. _But, because we are not Gods, when something comes into our lives and it's something that brings fear into our lives or makes us feel small, we bottle up our God-like thoughts and place them on the shelf to be forgotten until they are needed again. Yami, your bottle has not been touched in three years._

"My Ra, even my own brain is right about something that I try not to notice… what do I do?"

_That's up to fate. We have to see where this goes. _

* * *

Later that night, the man from Black Market came, apologizing for his tardiness. He explained that he had some business to take care of. Hiro led him to Yami's room where the boy was. Both men grabbed Yami and covered his mouth with a wet rag.

Yami didn't wake up for an hour. When he did, he found that he was strapped to a table that he had never seen before, but it was in the living room. "Hiro… what is going on…?" Yami asked, his voice and face held panic in their grasp.

Hiro only smirked. "We're going to play a little game Yami, and you are the game piece." He held up and whip and started hitting Yami's bare form with it, over and over. This caused the boy to let out loud screams of pain and mercy, but they went unheard by the two laughing men. When his step father finished, Yami was crying and was covered in blood.

The man from the Black Market whispered something to Hiro, who nodded. The man grinned evilly and went over to a suitcase and rummaged through it, pulling out a needle with a liquid in it that was cloudy.

"This," The man spoke in a hoarse voice that sent chills up Yami spine. "Is a new drug that will be put out on the market and street soon. Stronger then heroin, more addictive then cocaine, and more deadly then LSD."

The smirk stayed on the man's face as he moved closer to Yami and spoke in that awful voice. "A special plant from the southern countries was used to make the Oni drug. None of the previous test subjects lived for more then a few hours after we injected the prototypes of this, but that's all going to change tonight. It's worth millions for just this much, and you will be the first subject of the finished project."

Yami screamed loudly, yelling to not put that in him, but his thrashing only caused his wounds to bleed more, the restraints the rub-burn his skin and for Hiro to punch him. Yami winced in pain and closed his eyes, stopping his movements.

Big mistake.

The man stuck the needle into Yami and in a split second, the boy's whole world turned into on strange and horrible trip. All he could hear was laughter and a high pitch noise that made his scream and arch his back, and twisting his body around to get free from the restraints.

The sounds were getting louder and close to him.

"Stop…"

It felt like a thousand slimy, cold, nasty hands were touching ever part of his exposed body.

"Stop…"

Everything was around him, every one of his fears and regrets were before his eyes, mocking him, taunting him, touching him, invading him…

"_**MAKE IT STOP!"**_

* * *

Yusei drove as fast as his motorbike could go, looking out for any site of Yami. Kaiba was doing the same, but was also checking out their ride. "You know, this is really impressive! What are all these attachments for?!" Kaiba spoke over the rushing air and traffic.

"I told you before; this is suppose to be a motorbike that you can duel on! I'm still working on the virtual reality system!" Yusei replied, taking a turn toward the street Yami lived on.

They came to a stop and saw that no lights were on and that there were no cars around the house. This made them worried, they just hoped Yami was inside. As Kaiba and Yusei walked up to the door, what they saw next would horrify them for the rest of their lives.

TBC

* * *

I'm just that evil, keeping you from knowing what it is that our heroes see. Well, you are NOT going to like it one bit, and neither am I, and I'm the one writing this story!

Yami talking to himself was just a little added piece to make Yami understand his worries.

I'll update as fast as I can on this since the story is almost over. Sorry, I never said it was going to be a long story, plus I'm working on a new story that I'm going to post once this one is finished called Where Did You Go. It's another Yami-abuse fanfic that I've been working on for a while, but I wanted to post it up after I finished this story.

Maybe, for sick kicks, I'll update around Christmas.

Next chapter: What happened to Yami, and what are the drug's effects doing to his mind? And Yugi finally finds out the truth of his brother?

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Because I was so mean last chapter leaving you with that mean little cliffhanger, I decided to the nice and update much quicker then normal so here is chapter ten of Bottled Up Gods!

I'm mostly updating because Toxic Hathor really wants to see what happens next, and I really don't want to deny someone of what they want… when it comes to fan fiction that is. XD

Song inspiration: Starless by Crossfade

Warning: Mentions of rape, drug usage, blood, a broken soul, flashbacks, and cussing

On with the fic.

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Ten: Starless**

* * *

Yusei drove as fast as his motorbike could go, looking out for any site of Yami. Kaiba was doing the same, but was also checking out their ride. "You know, this is really impressive! What are all these attachments for?!" Kaiba spoke over the rushing air and traffic.

"I told you before; this is suppose to be a motorbike that you can duel on! I'm still working on the virtual reality system!" Yusei replied, taking a turn toward the street Yami lived on.

They came to a stop and saw that no lights were on and that there were no cars around the house. This made them worried, they just hoped Yami was inside. As Kaiba and Yusei walked up to the door, what they saw next would horrify them for the rest of their lives.

Yami was in the doorway, looking at them with the most evil and lustful look either of them had ever seen.

He was dressed in tight leather pants that had been ripped at certain areas; his chest was covered in bleeding wounds and bruises covered much of it. His eyes were half lidded and were fogged up by lust and something else.

He held a smirk on his lips and his hair was everywhere. His wrist and ankles had dark marks on them, as if they had something tied around them for a while.

"Seto… Yusei… welcome!"

He laughed in a psychotic manner. "I never thought that you would be here right now, I was thinking around thirteen o'clock but silly Yami gets everything messed up now! Like that today in now yesterday while tomorrow will be next Monday and next Monday is now the moon!"

"Yami, what's going on? Why the fuck are you acting like this?" Kaiba asked, really worried about his lover's weird actions as they stepped into the house, watching Yami sway and chuckle as he did so before turning around to face the confused boys and still held that creepy grin on his face.

"Fuck?! That's a fun word to say in any situation! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck! Oh what a wonderful time!"

Yusei ran over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, seeing the strange grin on his friend's face only made him madder at himself and at the ones who made Yami act like this. "Yami tell us! What is wrong with you?!"

"You look like a crab. Crabby crab Yusei, that's your new name, and Seto you are now bowl head Seto since you look like a china bowl filled with mashed potatoes!"

Kaiba moved closer to Yami and Yusei and took the boy's face into his hands. "Yami, please, what did they do? You're acting like a high person!"

"You're cute." He kissed Kaiba's nose.

"The man with the scratchy voice that sounds like when the telly goes out and all you get is those rainbow colors on the glass and it goes BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP and the guy with the head that looks like a reject bean stuck a shiny thingy into my noodle arm and made the world really funny and if I stop twitching my fingers and toes my heart will stop and I'll die!" He laughed before yelling YAY like a crazy person.

Kaiba and Yusei looked at one another. "What did they do Kaiba?"

"They drugged him, and it must be one hell of a drug to do this too him! He's on a really bad trip."

"How do we get him to… AH!" Yusei was knocked over by Yami who immediately grabbed a hold of Kaiba and started kissing him deeply and lustfully, which was not normal for Yami who was super shy when it came to kissing and had to ask first.

"Seto… don't deny me of what I want… I'll be your little whore tonight… I'll do everything you want me to do… just for you… a whore like me knows how to treat a man…"

Yami's voice changed to a husky one, but his eyes held no emotion, he must have been brainwashed by the drug and what his step father had done to him and said over the years.

Shaking hands undid Kaiba's school blazer and started work on the button shirt underneath, though Kaiba smacked his hand away. The drugged boy looked at him with lost eyes. "You want to take your clothing off? Okay… I can wait…"

Sighing, Kaiba looked at him. "Yami… I don't want to do this… but it's for your own good!" He reached out and gripped Yami's throat and a moment later Yami dropped to the floor with his eyes closed.

"Kaiba! What did you do to him?!" Yusei demanded as he went over to Yami, only to find him still breathing.

"I used a sleeper hold on him, I did it really hard to let him rest and let this drug wear off."

Kaiba looked around and found a syringe with a tiny bit of liquid still inside. "I think I found the drug, but there is no sign of anyone else in here. But it's pretty obvious of what happened here."

Yusei noticed that Kaiba was looking at a table with straps on it, and the left over evidence of rape. Drying blood and cum where left where Yami's must have been lying on it. Carefully, Kaiba picked up the needle.

"Let's take Yami to my place and make sure nothing is wrong. We need to have Jack look him over and we have to not let Yugi know about this."

* * *

_"_**_MAKE IT STOP!"_ **

He screamed in terror, feeling those wet hands on him and then feeling on penetrate him and started to move forcefully, making him only scream louder until his throat hurt.

Everything in front of his eyes looked like something that came from a horror movie.

He could see strange shapes that looked like beast and blades. He felt something smack his stomach, causing him to cry out even more.

It looked like a viper's tail in the hands of a strange looking man with a TV for a head, all he could hear were static and a long beep coming from the strange man as he hit him over and over with the snake.

Down between his legs was a man with a mutated bean for a head that was laughing like his mouth was filled with bugs and kept shoving something disgusting into him over and over.

"Please! Stop it!"

Begging for mercy wasn't going to cut it with the weird things in front of him so they just went harder and faster, causing more pain until, against his will or at least what was left of it, he came hard and passed out, only to be woken up with the drug acting up again and him running around the empty house screaming about cornflakes and that a sea monkey had his money.

The drug had not worn out yet; it only seemed to get more powerful the more Yami moved since he was now free from the restraints he was tied down with. He ran into walls and fell over a few times, only causing his left arm to hurt even more then before since he was pushed out of the closet the day before.

After running around for a while and finding a pair of pants out of random, he ended up twitching in the living room, laughing like a trouble child on crake, until he heard a motorbike stop outside. This caused the drug to make him horny-like and he ran toward the door, seeing Yusei and Kaiba.

* * *

Hiro smirked as he watched his son trash around in such a manner; the drug had already taken effect. He turned to the dealer and grinned. "This could be fun, what does it do to him?"

"Well, aside from illusions and strange shapes appearing before his eyes along with the normal scares and screams that come along with the effects of many drugs like this, it will make him more sexually driven then normal and he will obey you every command, that is, if he can understand what you are even saying. It might even cause him to go through…"

He paused to chuckle as he watched Yami squirm. "Temporary insanity? And he will be more flexible when it comes to sex, plus from previous research, he will release more often and that will make you little activities only the more pleasurable."

Hiro laughed loudly, he trailed a hand on Yami's bloodied chest and smirked. "Why don't we give this a try, see how everything goes? Take the whip and hit him when I say so."

The man nodded and watched as Hiro undid his pants and got between Yami's legs, both ignored Yami asking them to stop. Hiro moved his hands over Yami's chest, noticing that he was already getting hard by the simple touches.

"Perfect…" Hiro then placed himself inside of Yami and started thrusting, ignoring Yami pleas and cries and ordered the man to whip the boy.

**_"MAKE IT STOP!"_**

* * *

Tired red-eyes opened and looked around. "Hmm…?"

"I see you're awake."

Yami jolted and turned to see Yusei sitting on a chair next to the large bed that Yami had been sleeping in for the past four hours. He noticed that he had been bandaged up and his whole body felt like he had been mauled by Jesus. "Yusei! How- who brought me here?!"

Yusei sighed and turned look at him friend. "Hey Spiky, Kaiba did Yami. Kaiba and I went searching for you and I drove us to your house. You were under the influence of a drug and rich boy had to knock you out. That was four hours ago."

"_Yami… I don't want to do this… but it's for your own good!"_

A sad look graced Yami's face as he remembered what had happened. Yami placed his hand to his head and brought his knees up to his chest. "I'm such a fool Yusei… I… I can't… I'm just a burden to him…" Tears came down Yami cheeks, making Yusei understand that Yami was talking about Kaiba.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "Yami! Don't call your self that!"

But the boy seemed lost as he looked at his hands. "But I am Yusei.. I've been since this… whole thing started… I'm an awful person!"

Yami was so pissed with himself and only himself at the moment, he didn't even noticed that the door cracked open slightly and that a pair of blue-eyes were looking in and the owner of those eyes was listening to every word Yami spoke.

"I don't want Seto to get hurt by my problems because… I love him so much! But I don't want Hiro to hurt him; I don't think I could ever live if Hiro got a hold of Seto…"

Kaiba blinked. 'He… he's been protecting me this whole time? And he still loves me after all this? Shit I'm going in!' Kaiba pushed open the door and both boys looked ath the new comer.

"Seto?! What…?!" Yami started but was stopped when Kaiba kissed him deeply with so much love; it made Yusei blush just from watching how much these two cared about one another.

"Yami! You have never caused me any problems! I would do anything to keep you safe, even if that horrible man were to take me rather then you; I would do it in a heartbeat just to keep you safe." Kaiba spoke softly, pulling Yami to his chest and petting his hair.

Tears fell from Yami's eyes as he looked at him, Kaiba was in love with him and he would do anything to help him. That made him smile, but the smile would vanish in just a few moments.

The sound of a cell phone went off and Yusei looked at the caller ID. "Its Yugi…" He flipped in and answered.

"Hello?"

_"Yusei? Oh thank God, have you seen Yami? I can't get into contact with him and I haven't seen him in days!"_

Biting his lip while hearing the worry in Yugi's voice, Yusei replied. "Yami's with me and Kaiba at the rich guy's mansion. Yugi, you may need to come here, I think its time for Yami to tell you what's going on…" Yusei added that in as he saw the look in Yami's eyes that said that Yugi needed to know.

_"He is? Wait… what's going on? You have to tell me."_

"Yugi, Yami needs to… Kaiba! He's throwing up blood! Call an ambulance! Oh shit! He's hyperventilating!"

_"What?! What's going on?! Yusei! Is Yami okay?!"_ Yugi spoke in sheer panic, something was wrong with his brother.

"Oh shit! Yami stay with me, wake up! Don't you dare close your eyes!"

"Seto… I can't do that… ACK!" More blood came out and he was shaking violently. Yusei turned away and went back to talking to Yugi.

"Yugi you're bother is really sick right now! Your step father injected him with a strange drug and it might be causing him to throw up blood! Meet us at the hospital; you'll have your answers there! See you later!" The mechanic hung up and turned to Kaiba who was holding Yami and talking to the paramedics on his phone.

"Things have just gone from bad to worse…"

Kaiba nodded to that and hung up. Yami was still shaking and was a deathly pale, blood poured from the corner of his mouth and he hung limply on Kaiba. This enraged Kaiba, he swore that if Yami doesn't make it through this or that something bad was happening, he would kill Hiro over and over until he was satisfied.

After ten minutes, Yami was taken to an ambulance and was rushed to a hospital. Kaiba and Yusei followed on Yusei's bike and when they arrived, they saw Yugi entering the building, completely out of breath from running all the way here.

"What's going on guys?! Is Yami dying?" Yugi begged as tears came from his eyes, making Kaiba look away.

"We don't know… we have to wait and see how things go."

Yugi looked at them. "You said I would get my answers here. I want answers and I want them now. What the fuck is going on with my brother, and I better get every last little detail you two have before I ask Yami!" Yugi demanded, his eyes turning dark as he glared at them.

Kaiba looked at Yusei who nodded before speaking. "Its like this Yugi… when your mother died, your step father destroyed Yami…"

TBC

* * *

This isn't a cliffhanger! Its got a CSI ending to it doesn't though? Anyway, all I'm going to tell you about next chapter is that Yami is not dead; I'm not killing him because he is the main focus here.

But I have explanations for some of Yami's health problems.

And Toxic Hathor, I hope this is satisfying enough because right now my wrist hurt and I have to let them rest for a while or I'll screw them up.

Next chapter: Yugi finds out everything about his brother and Kaiba and the smaller boy come up with a plan against Hiro that involves Yugi and Yami's real father.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Normally I never update like this, but I'm going to have to say this, Bottled Up Gods is almost finished, my story is going to most likely be a twelve/ thirteen chapter story, which is a first for me because I rarely finish a story and the ones that are done are either twenty chapters or one-shots.

Well, you are all aware that Yami is in a critical condition right now correct? Okay, good, but I just want to say, if I get my facts wrong on how Yami started throwing up blood, hey I don't want to be right, and besides, this is Ri-chan's story, not yours.

I hope you are ready for this chapter, its going to be a big one. And we are introducing a character that has only been mentioned before hand so be ready for him!

Okay, not much song inspiration here, though I am listening to First Love by Utanda Hikaru right now, so… yeah… XP

Warning: Not much… some cussing on Kaiba's part, same with Atemu's.

On with the fic!

Nebhepetre- "The Son of Ra"

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Eleven: Things Are Bad Now…**

* * *

In the grand metropolis known only as New York City, a man in his early forties sat at his large, mahogany disk, typing away at him laptop and talking on his Blue Tooth to some random person he had working under him in his office building.

This man was Atemu Nebhepetre, the current CEO of Kaiba Corp America and was a world-class lawyer. If he and Yami were to stand, side-by-side, they could almost pass off as twins. But they had their differences in looks.

Atemu was taller, almost as tall as Kaiba, with perfect tan skin and his hair was spikier then Yami and Yugi's. His eyes were a deep wine color with just the slightest hint of deep purple mixed in. He was built well, but not like a muscle head, more like a hot doctor who was shirtless on Grey's Anatomy.

He also had a more adult-like face then Yami, who looked like his mother a bit more in that area. He was a man with a good personality but could fly off the handle at times. He was a more adult version of Yami, and he just happened to be their biological father.

You see, he was dating the boys' mother for a about two years while he lived in Japan, but when he got a big business deal in America, he had to leave because it was his dream. Hikaru, Yami and Yugi's mother, understood but couldn't go with him since her career was in Japan.

They went their separate ways, but Atemu kept in touch after he found out that he was going to be a father. He was there for the births but he couldn't stay long. He would visit from time to time, but Hiro, Hikaru's current lover, had him stop coming.

Atemu wasn't informed about Hikaru's death until three months after the funeral and he found out he was too late to take custody of the boys.

All he could do was pay child support.

As Atemu finished his call, he sighed and swirled around in his chair before placing his feet on the desk. "Sure is boring here today… something better happen in the next ten seconds or I will be uber pissed off…"

His cell phone went off and he checked the caller ID.

Yugi.

Atemu blink as he looked at the phone. "Oh? What does Yug want? He never calls me…" He then answered the call, switching it to his Blue Tooth.

"Hello?"

"_Dad?" _

"Hey Yugi! It's been awhile, how's your brother? I haven't spoken to him in three years."

"…"

When Yugi didn't reply, Atemu's eyes turned slightly darker. "Yugi Mouto, what is going on? You better tell me what happened to Yami, when I don't hear a reply that means something it up."

"_Dad… Yami's in the hospital… Hiro drugged him and raped him… he's in the ER right now and…" _Yugi's voice sounded cracked, as if he had been crying before and new set of tears were now flowing from his eyes.

Hearing Yugi crying on the other end of the line caused Atemu's eyes to harden. He loved his kids very much and that bastard had done something to his sons. And he would never forgive anyone who could cause harm to the last bit of Hikaru he had left in this world.

"Yugi, tell me what hospital he is at."

"_Domino Memorial, why?" _

"Because I'm going to Japan tonight and I'm going to be kicking some ass and I needed to know which way I was kicking!" The CEO growled loudly. "I'll see you in a few hours, update me on anything that has happened you got that?!"

"_Yes Dad." _

"Alright, talk to you later."

He hung up his phone and left his office, informing his secretary that he was going on a trip and to have his baggage ready and his fastest jet prepared by the time he got to the airport.

* * *

Kaiba, Yusei, and Yugi sat in the hospital waiting room for six hours now. Two hours had been spent informing Yugi of everything the two others had known about Yami and what has happening to him.

Half an hour was spent calming Yugi down.

Five minutes was spent with Yugi telling his father of what had happened.

And the next few hours were spent waiting in silence.

That is, until a very loud, and demanding voice heard through probably the whole first floor of the hospital.

"Where the fuck is Yami Mouto?!" Yugi got up and ran to the receptionist desk, only to see Atemu glaring deeply at the poor woman behind it.

"Dad…?"

Atemu jolted and turned to see Yugi looking at him, this caused the man's eyes to soften. "Yugi…" He walked up to him and hugged him. "What happened? You have to tell me what happened to Yami? What did Hiro do?"

"That bastard has been tormenting and raping your son for three years, and just yesterday he had injected an extremely powerful drug into Yami's blood stream, causing his brain to go haywire. We knocked Yami out to control his wild actions and when he woke up, he was throwing up blood and was hyperventilating. He's been in the ER for six hours Atemu."

Both men turned to see Kaiba with his arms crossed over his chest. Atemu looked at him before shaking Kaiba's hand. "Nice to see you again Seto, so you helped my son? Is there any reason behind that?"

"Nice to see you again as well Atemu, and yes, there is. Your son and I are dating and frankly I want Hiro dead, just as much as you do. I saw the anger in your eyes; you want him to suffer dearly for what he has done."

Yugi looked at the two of them; he had almost forgotten that his father was in charge of Kaiba Corp in the US. As Yugi watched them talk, Yusei came over to them with a face that showed neither happiness nor sadness.

"Guys, the doctor needs to speak to us about Yami."

* * *

"What are you to Mr. Mouto?"

"Brother."

"Father."

"Friend."

"Lover."

Dr. Shire nodded as he looked at the four men who were sitting in front of him in the waiting room. He sighed, removing his glasses before he spoke. "Alright, we checked Mr. Mouto's blood first. He had high blood sugar, and his heart was going much faster then it should be, almost as if it was going to burst at any moment. We brought that down thankfully."

The old man looked at his clip board to read over what else they had check on Yami and repaired.

"It seems that his left wrist if broken right now, most likely from falling on it over and over. It seems that he had been raped many times, making the skin upper sensitive and scared. His back and chest were coved in fresh wounds, caused by what could be rope. His blood pressure was through the roof, and it seems that there was an extremely powerful drug in his system, we are flushing it and the infection out with fresh blood which is also reviving what he had lost…"

"Wait a minute." Atemu spoke, holding up hand, stopping Dr. Shire. "You're telling me that my son has been raped?"

"Yes, over a period of years it seems."

Sighing and grinding his teeth to vent out his anger, he looked at the older man. "And he was drugged?"

"Yes."

"And what is this infection in him that you mentioned?" Atemu asked calmly to collect himself. Kaiba, Yugi, and Yusei looked at him. Yami had an infection in him?

Dr. Shire sighed again and looked at the four. "Yes, due to the open wounds he had, a bacterium infected his blood, but it seems the more open the wound, the worse the infection becomes. He must have been placed somewhere that was dark, moist, and wood-like for this kind of bacteria to thrive and get inside his fresh wounds. This explains what he threw up blood; his body was trying to fight infection by trying to dispose of the ruined blood."

Yusei racked his brain, thinking of an explanation for how Yami could have gotten this infection. And it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_I don't like the closet… it smells musky like wet wood and it's always damp… I don't like it… the cold and warm feelings in there are horrid…" _

"The closet! Hiro would place Yami in a cramp closet whenever he had finished hurting Yami or if he thought Yami did something bad! I think Yami told me that a pipe was leaking behind the walls in there!"

Kaiba looked at him, so that must have been it. Yugi was shocked at hearing this and Atemu was getting madder. "Fuck!" He exclaimed and stood up. "Where is Yami right now?!"

Dr. Shire looked at him. "Room 309, be quiet though, he is sleeping off the drug right now and we are cleaning his blood so be careful."

The group of four went to where Yami's room was and opened the door. Yugi gasped as tears came to his eyes, Yusei and Atemu were stunned and Kaiba felt his heart sink at the sight before them.

Yami was lying in a large hospital bed with many machines surrounding him. His left arm was bandaged up, his forehead and left cheek had bandages on them as well. His eyes were sunken in, making the rings under his eyes darker and wider spread. His skin was a sickly pale and he had a sheen of sweat on it. His right arm had a few IVs attached to it and a heart monitor was attached to his finger.

He was breathing slowly and he was barely moving, the only sign of life from him was his chest moving and the beeping of the machine for his heart.

"Oh my God…" Kaiba moved over to Yami and took his small hand into his larger one, his hand felt cold to him. "Yami… I'm so sorry…" He took his lovers tiny hand and kissed the knuckles, trying so hard not to cry but he was failing at that.

Atemu and Yugi were about to move into the room but Yusei stopped them. "Sir… Yugi… this is between them, you two maybe his family, but those two share something deeper then blood."

"Yami… love… I promise that once you get out of this place, I'll take you to the mansion and have you live with me… I don't want you in pain anymore… I just want you to smile for me like you did at the park… or when we were kids when you dueled me… just please… don't die on me Yami, if you die… I'll die…"

The others could only watch as Kaiba spilt his heart out for his sick lover who was patting his cheek.

* * *

He couldn't see anything due to his eyes being closed, everything hurt and he felt like a thousand pound weight was placed on each of his eyelids.

He could hear the sounds of beeping and machines, causing the headache he had to become worse. He then heard another sound, only this one was human.

He felt something grab his hand and something soft touch his knuckles, the voice was clear now and it sounded like Kaiba. "Yami… I'm so sorry…"

Yami then heard Yusei speaking but he couldn't make that out.

Kaiba then spoke again and it sounded like he was crying, but Kaiba never cried. But what he heard coming from Kaiba caused his heart to tighten in his chest and it made him want to cry.

"Yami… love… I promise that once you get out of this place, I'll take you to the mansion and have you live with me… I don't want you in pain anymore… I just want you to smile for me like you did at the park… or when we were kids when you dueled me… just please… don't die on me Yami, if you die… I'll die…"

As he heard Kaiba speak, he lifted his hand and lightly patted the man's cheek, trying to wipe away the tears that were falling. He didn't want those lovely eyes producing tears like this; he didn't want Kaiba to be sad.

"Seto…" He spoke in a raspy voice, just barely above a whisper. He felt Kaiba's head leave his hand and the burnet's hands encircling his.

"Yami? Are you awake? Please stay with me love…"

Yami moaned softly, he was so tired, so very tired. "Sleepy now Seto… love you…" He couldn't finish his statement, he was out again and his hand became limp.

TBC

* * *

I told you he wasn't dead.

Atemu is a lot like Kaiba, so he was easy to write for. Kaiba's little thing near the end seemed really sweet to me, and we know that he will do everything to make sure that Yami is safe. I think I'll have Yami have a bad withdrawal from the drug, since its super strong.

I said that Yugi and Kaiba would come up with a plan to get at Hiro, but I'm saving that for the next chapter.

Next chapter: Kaiba, Atemu, Yami, Yugi, and Yusei are going to sue Hiro, but the bastard as plans ready. This might be the last chapter or so, but it might not be so be prepared.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the final chapter of Bottled Up Gods.

Yes, that's right.

It's finished after this, but I'm working on another angst story to satisfy you guys and girls out there who like my style. And hopefully my dear friend Toxic Hathor will like that I'm keeping my promise and I'm updating this week.

Well, here we are, forty-five wonderful reviews and twelve chapters later… I think I'm going to cry.

Yami: Cry on your own time! Let's get this over with! Ri owns nothing but the plot and OCs!

Kaiba: Warning… well, maybe some cussing, mentions of rape and abuse, a gun, blood, Yami breaking down (Sorry love!) and character death. Yep, someone's gonna die!

I should mention that two characters from two different stories have roles in this. Judge John Taylor from Strawberry Flavored Blueberries and from my new fic that will come out after this story is Ryan McCain who is going to be Hiro's lawyer in this. In the other story he does really mean things to poor Yami. (Hugs Yami, buts gets pushed away by Kaiba who hugs Yami instead)

Forgive me on the court room scene! I'm not use to writing them and I don't watch shows with those kinds of things!

Yusei: On with the fic!

* * *

**Bottled Up Gods**

**Chapter Twelve: … But They Get Better Afterwards**

* * *

When Yami woke up completely two days later, he was filled with every emotion excluding happiness.

Now, why was he acting like this? There are many reasons to answer that but let's stick with the simplest and there for the biggest reasons.

For one, he was really twitchy and moody thanks to the drug leaving his body, at one point he tackled a nurse to the ground, demanding some. They had to restrain him for five hours just to calm him down; at one point he bit the doctor's hand when the man was checking his eyes and Yami moved his head quick enough to clamp down on Dr. Shire's hand.

They let him go after he calmed down and stopped asking about it. Second, he was extremely guilty and upset for everything after he found out Yugi now knew what was going on in his life.

He broke down a few times, saying he was sorry over and over to his brother, who only wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Yugi kept telling him that he forgave him for everything and told him that it was not his fault for not telling the smaller twin.

Then Yami was pissed off with himself and how he gave in so easily to those horrible men, though he still considered calling the man from the Black Market TV Head. But there were others that he was mad at.

He was mad at Hiro, the man, and his own father.

After Yami was let out of the restraints and was in his hospital bed again, Atemu came in and Yami was not happy to see the man. Since Atemu was not a common person in Yami's life and he had never done anything to help the boy out of this mess, Yami couldn't stand him.

But the real reason was because he believed that if Atemu hadn't left, then Hikaru would have never met Hiro, that she would still be alive, and that he wouldn't be in this awful mess of a life that he had now.

"You! What the fuck are you doing here Atemu!?" He demanded, making Kaiba raise an eyebrow as he watched Atemu glare just as dark as Yami was doing right now.

"Checking on my son who ended up in the hospital and don't you dare talk to me like that Yami Mouto!"

"Who said you could call me your son?!

"You are my son by blood and I'm sure as hell a lot better father to you then Hiro is!"

The room was quiet, Atemu just realized what he said and looked apologetic at Yami who was shaking. Since he woke up, Yami had not been getting any decent sleep, he kept having horrid nightmare that ended up with him screaming and crying. Kaiba ended up sleeping in the hospital to keep Yami some company so that the boy would calm down a bit.

Atemu looked at his son who was now being held by Kaiba. He sighed. "I'm sorry… I should have kept my mouth shut…"

Kaiba nodded as an acceptance of the apology since Yami had his head turned away and wasn't looking at anyone else but Kaiba right now.

* * *

It had been a week since Yami was sent to the hospital and so far, both of Yami's friends and Yugi's friends knew the complete story. Judai was so scared for his friend that he would not let go of the boy, which ended up with Jou and Honda having to remove him from Yami.

Jou, Honda, and Jack (who knew just a little bit about Yami's life before the others) now knew what was really happening to Yami and wanted to kill Hiro personally, but Kaiba told them that they would have to wait for their chances to kill him because he wanted to be the one that would end Hiro's life.

Even though Yami hated his guts, he actually talked to Atemu for awhile. He asked him why he was even here if he had never really been there for Yami and his brother. Atemu replied with the fact that Yami and Yugi never talked to him and that Hiro got rid of any connection to the boy so he couldn't check up on him at all.

Yami had to agree with him on that one, plus he couldn't really be that mad at the man for who was his real father. Hiro prevented them from getting to know each other.

Now as the two boys, Yugi, Yusei, and Kaiba sat in Yami's hospital room, they tried to come up with a plan as to how they could get back at Hiro.

"Well… I really want him to be worm food, but we can't just kill him." Yugi spoke as he looked at them.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed Yami's hand that was in his hand, giving the taller boy's hand a light squeeze. "Why don't we just kill him and make it look like an accident?"

"Seto, that's a silly idea, but you're thinking. I was thinking we can get the man behind bars. I don't want him near me and I would be really happy if he was the one being raped rather then me." Yami sighed, lying back against the pillows as he looked at the others.

For an hour now they had been trying to come up with someway to get back at the man and to find him since he went missing after Kaiba and Yusei found Yami in his house. There was no sign of him and he got rid of his cell phone so they couldn't track him as of the moment, but Kaiba had placed some of his workers on a search for him.

"Let's just sue the bastard's ass! You get back all the money he took from you, he'll get a life sentence for this, and he'll be raped by all those big guys in prison. Maybe he'll even get a lethal injection for good measure." Atemu spoke, chewing on a tooth pick since he couldn't smoke in the hospital. (Though he yelled at Yami for smoking, Atemu actually smokes)

Yusei cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm… you think we can sue that guy? How are we going to do that?"

"You forget Yusei; I'm one of the top lawyers in America." Atemu smirked, making Yami comment that the man's ego was showing, causing Yugi and Kaiba to snicker.

"But it could work, that way people can know what he did and that he was working for an illegal distributor as well." Yami spoke up, shuddering at the memory of that horrid man and his step father. "I want justice! I don't want what he did to go unpunished!"

"I know love, but we have to track him down first and get permission to take him to court. And we have to get evidence as well." Kaiba explained but Yami just gave him an upset face.

"That house and I ARE the evidence Seto! I don't want him out on the streets, and I don't want him finding me!"

"He won't find you love, not while you're with me."

Yami looked at him and nodded, a frown was still on his face. Kaiba was going to be there to protect him though, he knew that much, but who was going to protect Kaiba?

* * *

They had found Hiro after two weeks of looking, he was hiding in another city in Japan under a false name but Kaiba's men caught him. He was under arrest for rape and abuse against a minor, for selling drugs, for robbery, and for working with the Black Market.

His court date was tomorrow and Yami was panicking.

He had been released from the hospital about two days ago and he was with Kaiba. The CEO had Yami following him everywhere since the boy was still vulnerable to things and he was still scared. Because Yami's house was evidence in the case and was a crime scene, Yami wasn't allowed to get his clothing and items so as of the moment he was wearing a pair of track pants and a black hoodie that belonged to Kaiba.

"Seto… I don't know how I'm going to be able to face him tomorrow… what if he does something?"

Kaiba, who had Yami sitting in his lap and was petting his odd hair, looked at him and sighed, giving his hand a light squeeze. "Yami, love, I won't let him hurt you okay? And besides, if he tries to do something tomorrow, the cops will get him. And don't worry about the case, we will win."

Yami nodded and nuzzled his head against Kaiba's chest.

The next morning, Yami and Kaiba arrived at the court house. Atemu was going to be their lawyer for this and that gave them some relief. Their friends were in the audience, watching them and making sure nothing happens. The jury arrived and got seated as Hiro was taken to his side of the court room where his lawyer, a man with pale skin and evil grey-eyes, was standing.

Atemu glared at the man. "Ryan McCain, I should have known that a sniveling snake like you would be hired by a bastard like that…"

Ryan only laughed. "You better hold that temper Atemu, or you'll lose the case." Atemu's knuckles went white as he gripped the table that he sat behind but his attention was averted as the judge came in. The bailiff informed the room that Judge John Taylor had arrived.

The man looked at the file. "The case of Mouto Yami and Kaiba Seto v. Oni Hiro is now in session. Mr. Nebhepetre, bring up your first witness." Atemu nodded.

"I call Mouto Yami to the stand." Yami gulped and wanted to run, but Kaiba gave him a soft smile and Yami walked up to the stand. After he swore to tell the truth, Atemu asked him questions. "Mr. Mouto, who is Oni Hiro to you?"

"My unofficial step-father and the man who raped me…"

"And how long has he been raping you?"

"For three years…"

"What did he do aside from rape you?"

"He hit me, kicked me, starved me, threw me into a closet, and he threatened to kill my twin brother if I ever told anyone about what he did…" Tears came to Yami's eyes.

Atemu frowned at this and really wanted to give him a hug but he had to stay calm. "Mr. Mouto, please tell the jury what it is that he did to you right before you were sent to the hospital?"

Clutching his dress jacket and not looking at anyone, Yami spoke softly. "He… he told me that he had seen me and my lover together at the park and started calling me a whore. He then beat me up and raped me before throwing me into the closet. He let me out the next day and I broke my left wrist." Yami pointed to the wrapping on his wrist. "Then he made me clean the whole house, telling me that there was someone coming over to 'play' with me."

Kaiba watched his lover, seeing him shake in fear as he spoke. Blue-eyes turned to see that Hiro was glaring daggers at Yami.

"Then he locked me in my room after I finished and didn't let me out until the next day. I was then knocked out with chloroform and when I awoke I was strapped to a table and I was naked."

"He's lying! Get the fucker to stop telling his fucking story!" Hiro exclaimed while Judge Taylor banged his gavel, but Yami wasn't effect by the commotion in the court room, he kept telling his story.

"There was a man there with this awful voice that still hurts me ears and Hiro started hitting me with a whip while the strange man watched and then the man took a scary looking needle out and… and… he stuck it in my arm, telling me it was the most powerful drug and then everything went weird and Hiro raped me while I was high and I was screaming and getting hit and I was scared and everything was messed up and… Seto and Yusei arrived and I tried to hurt them and I was going crazy and… I threw up blood… and things went… AH!"

Yami broke down; he couldn't continue talking as Atemu took him away to go sit next to Kaiba who was called to the stands. After he swore, Atemu asked him some questions.

"Mr. Kaiba, how do you know Mr. Mouto?"

"He and I met in middle school. We use to be rivals but now we are dating."

"I see, were you aware of what was happening to Mr. Mouto?"

"Sadly, I didn't find out until around a month ago, though I did notice the differences in Yami over time and how he changed. He was sick and very thin; he also seemed to be in a lot of pain. I was informed of what happened by both him and Yusei Fudo."

"What was wrong with Yami when you found him at his house on the day of the incident?"

"Me and Yusei had arrived to see why Yami had not been in school. We found him in his house and he was acting strange, telling us some crazy things and then told us that he was given something strange by two men. When he tried to attack me, saying that he was a whore and that whores act like this, though I think that was Hiro who made him thing like that, I knocked him out to help him. We found that he had been raped and that he was injected with a drug. When he woke up again, he threw up blood, the results of poor health and an infection thanks to mold that had entered his wounds."

After a few more questions, Atemu stepped down and Ryan came up. "Now Mr. Kaiba, tell us why you were rivals with Mr. Mouto?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow but explained that they were rivals at games and nothing more. He was then asked why he was dating Yami and Kaiba explained that they both had feelings for each other.

"But, are you sure its true love and not pity for Mr. Mouto?"

Yami and Kaiba both looked at the man in shook. "Objection! Your Honor, this man is badgering my client!" Atemu exclaimed and Judge said that Kaiba was allowed to leave the stand but Ryan was still allowed to have another witness up at the stand.

And he chose Yami.

Yami sat there, cowering under the older man's cold, grey eyes. "Mr. Mouto, how long has my client been 'raping' you as you have claimed?"

The boy did not ignore the air quotes that Ryan made, but answered the question with the same one that he gave Atemu. "Three years…" He spoke quietly, but with caution in his words.

"And if he had been doing that for so long, why didn't you tell the police?"

"Because… he was going to kill Yugi, right in front of me. He also made other threats that involved my friends and I know that he could do it, that man is insane!"

Ryan only glared at him. "Well, if my client is insane, as you claim him to be, what if his whole 'hurting' you thing is just from insanity. They have drugs that can clear that right up and put him on the right track."

"Yeah, but they also have drugs that can cause a normally sane person to become as crazy as a troubled child on crack! And he's selling them on the Black Market! He used me as a test subject for his awful experiment and I almost lost my mind and died because of it! I even tried to rape my lover while he was only trying to help me!" Yami exclaimed, standing up from his seat, ready to fight the man.

* * *

Everyone who was involved with Yami and Kaiba were asked many questions about the small boy and his step-father. Everyone's opinions were almost the same, they were with Yami and were against Hiro.

And now they were onto the last person to be questioned by Atemu and after his finished asking the questions, the jury would be able to decide who wins the case. Hiro sat on the bench, his attention was on no one but Yami who was sitting as close as he could to Kaiba who gave his hand a light squeeze in reassurance.

"Now Mr. Oni, tell me why it is that you insisted on harming your step-son?" Atemu asked, keeping his cool instead of tearing the man's throat out with his bare hands.

"Because that little bitch needed to learn his place! He may not be my real kid, but I still have to discipline him and teach him to be what he truly is, a whore!"

"What makes you think that my client is a whore as you say?" Atemu's left eye twitched.

"What else can I call him? A scank? A hoe? A bitch? An ass fucker? I could go on and on with what I got in my vocabulary for that cock sucker over there! He deserved every moment that he got because he was coming on to me!"

Yami gasped. What in the world did he mean by that?! Yami wanted nothing to do with that awful man who ruined his life!

Atemu glared deeply at him. "How was he coming on to you…?"

"He would always were them tight pants, showing off his goods, which are really good! Hey Kaiba! Bet you can't wait to get a good taste out of them, better yet, a good fuck out of his pretty ass!" He laughed before continuing. "That little bitch was always a trouble maker, just like his mother and father, he even spoke like one. I had to put the little bitch in his place, and I think I did well."

"Now, what about this drug you gave him? From the lab test, it seems to be a one-of-a-kind type from a rare plant in the Southern American countries."

Hiro raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "That little wonder shot is making me a bundle, its more powerful then any drug combined, its easy to put into the system, its more addictive then even the strongest heroin, and it last longer then any other drug without any strong side effects."

"Actually, it does have some nasty side effects. It causes massive headaches, joint pain, sleeping problems, dehydration, seizures, and powerful hallucinations that harm the brain if they continue." Atemu spoke, reading over Yami's medical report.

"Now one more question, did you really threaten to kill Mouto Yugi and those who are friends with Mouto Yami just so that he keeps his mouth shut about you harming him in abuse and rape?"

Hiro glared and smirk. "I plead guilty to that."

"No more questions." Atemu spoke harshly and moved to sit at the table.

The judged called for a recess to allow the jury to make a decision. When people got up to stretch their legs and do other things people normally do at a time like this, Atemu punched the table, cracking it and cutting his hand.

"How can someone say all that with a fucking grin on their face?!"

Yami looked at him. "Atemu, you need to calm down, he practically wrote his own death sentence right there and then."

"I think that was his plan from the start Yami…"

Kaiba and Yami looked at each other and then at Atemu, wondering what the older man meant by that. After ten minutes or so, the jury came out and everyone waited for what the men and women had to say about the case.

A young woman stood up and looked at everyone. "We have made a decision. We the jury fine the defendant guilty on the charges of rape, abuse, child abuse, Black Market deals, and performing illegal experiments on a minor. He will be sentenced to life in prison with no parole. All his savings and money will be placed in the hands of Mouto Yami while Mouto Yami will be placed in the care of his partner Kaiba Seto and his real father Nebhepetre Atemu."

Judge Taylor banged his gavel, making the sentence official. As security was about to take Hiro away, he knocked one of them in the chest and grabbed his gun, he then took Yugi and held him to his chest, his arm around the boy's neck and the gun to his head.

"Alright! Anyone moves and this little bitch gets a bullet to the head!"

Yugi and Yami looked in shock at the man who laughed and glared at Yami. "I told you Yami, that if you told anyone about what I did, Yugi was going to die in front of your very eyes and I hold true to my promises." He licked the side of Yugi's head, causing the boy to scream loudly.

Security pulled out their guns, but didn't make a move out of fear of hurting the child since Hiro was also using him as a shield. "Yami!" The red-eyed boy looked at him. "You want to know why I said all that stuff at the stand?"

Yami didn't make a move; he just kept looking at him as Hiro laughed.

"I did that because I knew I was fucked from the start, so I thought; why not tell you why I did that stuff. Just because I'm going away doesn't mean that what I did will stop. You will always be scared by what I did, how I took away your innocence and your happiness! You were fucked from the moment you and I met Yami! I never will regret what I did!"

His awful laughed filled the court room. "I never felt sorry, not even for a second! In fact, I enjoyed every moment I shoved my cock into your trembling body! All for the sake of breaking you and getting a good fuck out of it!" He removed the gun from Yugi's head and pointed it at Yami and Kaiba. "Now I can have the fun of seeing your faces in hell!"

BLAM!

THUMP!

Yugi, Yusei, Kaiba, Atemu and everyone else in the court room was shocked at the site they saw and just witness. Blood was on the table and floor as the body laid there with a large whole in the center of the head.

And the one who pulled the trigger had his victim's blood on his hands and face. Yami was shaking and dropped to his knees, the smoking gun fell from his hands.

When Hiro removed the gun from Yugi's head and pointed it at Yami, the boy unconsciously grabbed the security guard that was next to him's gun and shot the bastard that had ruined his life. And now Yami was the one not feeling guilty, though he did feel fear since he had just killed someone.

Kaiba looked down at his lover, seeing the tears coming down his face. "Yami! Yami, are you okay?" He asked, getting down and pulling the boy close. He caught a quick glance of Yugi running over to Jou who held him tightly. Yami gripped Kaiba's suit and looked at him.

"Seto… I just… I just killed someone… I'm just like…" Yami was silenced by Kaiba who placed a finger to his lips.

"Yami, you will never be like that man, you are you and not him. But… I don't know what to do about…" He gestured to the bleeding man on the floor.

Atemu looked at the judge and the jury. "Mr. Oni had a gun to an innocent's head and was using him as a shield; he also pulled a gun at and threatened my clients. So please, Mr. Mouto shooting him was out of self defense as you can see, do not count this as man slaughter. This was an act of protection on their parts."

Judge Taylor looked at him. "He is not found guilty for killing that man, since it was out of self defense and it was witness by all in the room." He banged his gavel. "Case dismissed."

* * *

A year had passed since that day at the court room and things had gotten better. Yami still felt upset for killing someone, even though it was Hiro. He still thought that he had lowered himself to that bastard's level and Kaiba had to tell him over and over that he was not like that man.

Over the year Yami had gotten his life back on track. He now weighed a healthy (for someone of his size) ninety-three pounds. His skin color was back to tan and he wasn't taking his pain medication anymore. He was top of his classes, making all straight A pluses and was picked as president of the student council again the next year. He graduated with perfect grades and was now studying world history in college.

After the court hearing, the boy moved in with Kaiba and slept in the same room with Kaiba every night since they had become official lovers. Kaiba even asked Yami to marry him, but the wedding was to be held after Yami finished his first year of college.

Though Yami was still covered in scars from his three years of abuse, he didn't care; he claimed them to be the battle scars of a war he won. But he was still scared from memories of what had happened and sometimes when he and Kaiba would make love, he would break down and cry, saying how sorry he was that Kaiba was in love with someone who had been used over and over.

Kaiba would always tell Yami that he loved him and didn't care; all he cared about was that Yami was healthy and alive with him and was his beautiful lover who made him smile everyday.

Yusei was still there for Yami, always helping him when Kaiba's wasn't around. He even got a job at Kaiba Corp, developing projects and even got his D-Wheel on the market for extreme gamers. Atemu went back to America, but would talk to Yami over the phone at least twice a week and would visit a few times. Yugi was still a little upset at Yami, but he didn't stay that way for long. He went off to America with Atemu and Jou to study medicine in New York.

So far, things have been doing great and Yami couldn't be happier as he looked outside at the moon from the balcony in his and Kaiba's bedroom. There were times where he would be quiet and ignore everything and everyone, but those times were not very common, but when he did have them, it was just to reflect on everything that happened to him over his eighteen years on earth.

He was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone behind him until he felt a pair of strong arms around his shoulders. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here baby, why don't you come inside?"

Yami blinked and looked up into smiling blue-eyes. "Give me a minute Seto; I just want to look at the night sky. Isn't it lovely tonight?" Yami gestured the clear sky with all its wonders and lights.

Kaiba chuckled lightly. "Yeah, but I prefer looking at this lovely view on the ground in my arms right now."

Yami blushed and shook his head. "Seto, you are unbelievable…" He stood up and walked into the room, removing the black hoodie he wore and stood in just his sweat pants and shirt, watching Kaiba go to his side of the bed before he himself got under the covers.

Kaiba removed his shirt, preferring the sleep without it and got under, pulling Yami to his chest when the boy slipped in. Yami let out a slight 'eep' noise and turned to look at Kaiba who was smiling at him.

"Seto…" Yami rolled his eyes and smiled as he felt Kaiba's hand petting his hair.

"Hey Seto?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you thank you for everything you have done for me?"

"You ask me that every night and I'll reply with the same answer. Yes and you're welcome."

Yami smiled, kissing his lips and smiling into the kiss when Kaiba responded back. After he had placed his God-like powers into the small, lonely bottle on the shelf of his soul for three years, Yami finally took it down and opened it.

The End.

* * *

(Crying because it's over) Thank you all for reading! Thank you all for the reviews and everything that anyone has done to contribute to this story! You guys are super special awesome!

Be on the look out for my new story Where Did You Go, coming out sometime this month!

Please review!

(Hands out cookies to those who have reviewed and will review)


End file.
